Over and Over Again
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Just weeks before Chris has to return to the future his lover arrives to help save Wyatt. Years later Piper meets a confused Harry Potter at the Grocery store and can't resist inviting him home. After all if he could be the love of Chris's life in one timeline whose to say he isn't in this one as well? Slash Obviously Harry Potter/Chris Halliwell pairing
1. What else would I do?

**Title: Over and Over Again**

**Catagory: Harry Potter/Charmed**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Chris Halliwell**

**Summary: Just weeks before Chris has to return to the future his lover arrives to help save Wyatt. Years later Piper meets a confused Harry Potter at the Grocery store and can't resist inviting him home. After all if he could be the love of Chris's life in one timeline whose to say he isn't in this one as well?**

**Author's notes on timeline: Its totally mess up. This story takes place six months after the final battle at Hogwarts for Harry. That means Harry is 18. Chris is 1 year older than Harry making him 19 and Wyatt is two years older than Chris making him 21. Piper also has a daughter named Melinda she will be 16 other characters will be introduced as we go. **

Piper, Phoebe and Chris were downstairs with Wyatt arguing about which demon to go after next. That is to say Chris was telling and the sisters were arguing that they needed a break from Demon hunting. There was a loud thunk in the attic. All three looked up before Chris said "I'll go check it out" and orbed out of sight.

Piper and Phoebe quickly ran up the stairs only to hear arguing as they approached the attic.

"You stupid git!"

"Ow Harry"

"You Promised! You promised to tell me before you did anything stupid!"

There was a crash and a yelp from Chris.

"Harry just calm down!"

Another crash.

"I bloody well will not calm down you arse!"

Piper pushed through the door and saw Chris being set upon by a short dark haired man. He held a wand and was shooting what looked like jets of light at Chris but when one missed it hit the wall with a loud crash and left a burn mark. Chris was dodging and holding up his hands still trying to talk to the stranger. Piper didn't care though this man was attacking her son and he would pay. Raising her hands she only stopped when Chris shouted.

"Don't" and jumped in front of Harry even as another jet of light shot him. Chris let out an oomph sound but didn't move away from the other man. This seemed to catch the stranger's attention because he immediately stopped shooting jets of light and caught Chris by the arms and lifted him up.

"Idiot don't jump into the spell." He muttered and Piper saw Chris shoot him a smile.

"Can someone tell me just what the Heck is going on? Who are you and how did you get into my house? You know what never mind how what are you doing in my house?"

Chris straightened at his mother's words and to her surprise she saw a faint blush grace his cheeks.

"Sorry, this is Harry. He's from the future."

* * *

Chris tried to stay calm and focus but all he could really think about was the fact that Harry's hands were still touching him. Still grasping his forearms from when he'd caught Chris after hexing him. Harry was standing close enough for Chris to feel the body head emanating from him. Chris glanced back and caught Harry's eyes and they were smoldering.

"Oh wow! Piper honey, lets let them catch up and then later they can catch us up." Phoebe exclaimed and Chris couldn't help the blush that danced across his cheeks. Phoebe's empath powers were still a little wonky as she learned to use them and he had no doubt she knew exactly on his mind. Rather then deny it however Chris nodded.

"That's a great idea Phoebe. Harry and I will just go and then come back later." He said and before Piper could argue Chris had orbed Harry back to his room at P3. Harry had somehow managed to turn mid orb so when they landed it was an easy thing to kiss him.

* * *

Piper glared at Phoebe.

"Why did you let them just leave like that? I have questions!"

"Well you weren't going to get any answers. I'm amazed those two could even form words." Phoebe responded smirking as she did so. She wasn't sure if she should explain things to Piper after all coming out of the closet was really something Chris aught to do.

"What does that even mean?" Piper demanded but Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

"You can talk to them later. Once they've had a chance to get reacquainted. I've got to go work on my column now. Talk to you later." Phoebe hurried away before she could become a target of Piper's wrath.

* * *

Harry was unaccountably nervous as he prepared to face Chris's mother and aunts. He wasn't sure how his appearance here would be received by them. When planning it he'd thought only of reaching Chris. When he thought about it he'd not thought much beyond kicking Chris's ass followed by some gratuitous sex. Having got that out of the way he had to face the fact that he was in the past and now meeting Chris family all of whom were dead in the future. It was more than a bit tense and as he sat down beside Chris in the sister's front room.

Piper took the lead as was to be expected and on either side were Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe was wearing a very knowing smirk that made Harry flush uncomfortably remembering what Chris had told them about their powers before he'd left. Phoebe was an empath and which made their earlier meeting decidedly embarrassing. He hadn't had a chance to even talk to Chris yet because Phoebe had stormed in and dragged them back to the manor after only a few hours.

Chris shifted next to him letting his hand fall so that their fingers were only just brushing. To an outside observer it would looked accidental but Harry knew it was Chris's way of reminding him he was there too. They were waiting in tense silence, Piper had called Leo and they were waiting for him to arrive. Piper was already heavily pregnant with Chris but Harry didn't know by how much. He wished he did as it would tell them how much time he had to find them a way home.

With a gentle twinkling sound Leo orbed in. He looked around the rest of the room his eyes lingering on Harry before turning to Piper.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. This man appeared in the attic and attacked Chris but Chris wouldn't let me blast him. He says he's from the future."

"He attacked Chris?" Leo asked and Harry couldn't help but flush with embarrassment before his eyes hardened.

"He had it coming."

"Harry I already told you I'm sorry. I did what I thought was right."

"What is he talking about Chris?" Leo asked turning his penetrating eyes onto his son. Chris shifted uncomfortably.

"Harry is my. . .uhh," Chris paused and glanced at Harry. Harry merely raised his eyebrow at him mockingly. After a moments hesitation Chris's eyes gained resolution he took Harry's hand and turned to his family. "I'm in love with Harry."

Piper's eyes widened as she looked at the black haired man with new eyes. He was handsome with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He was smaller than Chris in height and probably thinner. At the moment he was dressed almost entirely in leather, in addition to his wand she could count at least two knives strapped to him. Before Piper could speak Paige did.

"Wait. You're in a relationship and he attacked you?" Paige was furious, but Chris put up his hands quickly.

"It's not like that. I really did have it coming and he didn't really hurt me anyway just knocked the wind out of me."

"Okay Harry what did Chris do to make you attack him?" Leo asked wanting to keep on track. The young man before him did not feel like a threat to him even though he was clearly powerful. Harry huffed and glared at Chris.

"I had a mission, I was gonna be gone two days. All Chris had to do was stay put and not do anything stupid."

"I had to save Wyatt! I have to change the future Harry!" Chris exclaimed.

"Then you should have waited for me! Idiot my magic is much safer and more precise."

"Time travel Magic is lost to the Wizard's Harry. You told me yourself you destroyed their time room!"

"Well obviously there are other ways Chris but you've just completely buggered it up!"

Before Chris could argue back Piper cut in furiously,

"What is it you think he's done wrong?"

"The spell he used, it had zero paradox previsions built in." Harry exclaimed everyone but Leo only gaped at him. Leo was looking thoughtful.

"Paradox Prevision? I thought Paradox's were only a concern if you didn't want to affect the future. Chris wants to change the future."

"No idiot a soul paradox. No living soul can occupy the same space and time on the same plane. The second Piper pops out little Chris, Chris will cease to exist unless he returns to the future first."

There was a gasp from Piper and a whimper from Phoebe, Leo turned to Chris.

"Is this true?"

Chris shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. If I change the future successfully little Chris will grow up to be me." Harry hit him on the back of the head.

"Git, you should have told me I would have helped you"

"So you came back with a spell that has paradox previsions?" Leo asked Harry who shifted awkwardly and glanced away.

"Err. . .not exactly."

Chris turned to stare at him.

"How did you get here Harry? I know you didn't use a time turner and you couldn't have used my spell because I took it with me."

"I did a ritual." Harry muttered but Leo could tell there was something else so he pressed.

"What sort of ritual?"

"Well I didn't exactly know when Chris was did I? His note was really vague so I used a sort of blood ritual to drag myself to him."

"Wait a blood ritual? Using Chris's blood?"

Harry nodded.

"But that means your presence here is tied to Chris. If he ceases to exist so will you."

Harry shrugged but Chris let out a gasp.

"Why would you do something like that?" Harry glowered at him.

"It's not as if I had much of a choice. I had to follow you! Wyatt was sniffing around looking for you, it's not like I could just stay and wait for you to maybe come back!"

"But why not use a safer spell?" Phoebe asked.

"And what go back to a strange future without Chris? Or worse a future where Chris exists and doesn't know me? Besides if he fails I'll be returning to a future where a wrathful Wyatt flays me alive for allowing his brother to die."

"He flays people?" Piper asked her face paling.

* * *

Harry was across the room from Chris when Gideon stabbed him. With a shout he knocked Gideon off his feet and away from baby Wyatt calling for Leo all the while. They got him comfortable and Harry lay with him while Leo went after Gideon. Harry put his head on Chris shoulder and took his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry," Chris murmured softly, Harry had cast a pain relief charm so Chris wasn't in pain unfortunately that was the extent of Harry's medical magic.

"Do you think we'll remember each other? In your new future?" Harry asked Chris. Chris nodded shakily.

"How could I ever forget those eyes?"

* * *

Leo rushed to his son's side but he could already tell it was too late. Harry lay clutching Chris's hand his face pressed to his shoulder. Harry lifted his head groggily as Leo entered and Leo could tell the magic holding him here was weakening with Chris. Harry pressed a sleepy kiss to Chris's lips.

"See you in the future baby,"

Shakily Chris bid goodbye his father before releasing a last shaky breath and both men vanished from the bed.

* * *

Authors note : I have about half of this story written and will continue to work on it but I couldn't resist throwing this out there to feel out if anybody is even interested in this sort of story. Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Desperate Times

Chapter 2

**19 Years Later**

_Harry was dreaming. He knew he was because it was like watching a memory in a Pensieve only this had never happened to him. The Other Harry was laying on a beach. Harry knew even though he was only observing and shouldn't know anything, that Other Harry was taking a three week vacation in Morocco. The war was over and Andromeda had agreed to take Teddy so Other Harry could have some time to unwind from having been at war._

_Harry was basking in the sun utterly relaxed. Hermione had convinced him the trip was a good idea and he'd agreed but only on the condition that his friends allow him to place monitoring charms on each of them. There was much complaining but eventually they'd all agreed and now Harry was relaxed with the comfortable certainty that if they needed him he could be there within ten minutes._

_The charms were invisible unless activated they would turn Orange for Mortal Danger, Red for Injury and Black for death. Ron's activated first going straight to red, within seconds the others Hermione, Teddy and Andromeda went orange. Harry stood he was three steps further when Ron's indicator turned black. The horror of it caused Harry to stumble and by the time he was able to get back up Teddy and Andromeda's were black as well. Hermione's was a dull throbbing red slowly growing darker. Not caring that anyone could see him and not caring about anything at all Harry aparated to Hermione's side._

_They were in Diagon Alley. It appeared to have been a busy shopping day no doubt everyone was celebrating the end of the war. Hermione was bleeding heavily and Harry fell to his knees beside her. Around them the street was decimated, people had been torn to shreds other burnt to ash were the stood. It was eerily silent; the only sound Hermione's struggling breath and Harry's own furiously beating heart._

_"What happened?" He cried lifting her head gently into his lap and brushing the hair from her face. She was struggling to speak her words coming in short desperate gasps. Harry suspected she'd been holding on for him to arrive._

_"They came . . . from no where . . . no warning they just started killing everyone. It was so fast." Hermione drew a long wet breath and Harry watched as blood pulsed from the cut across her abdomen oozing slowly down her side and pooling on the ground beneath her. He should be healing her but he didn't know any spells. He pressed his hand to her side willing the blood to stay in he felt his magic go and for a moment Hermione was revitalized._

_"They were demons Harry dozens of them." She had spoken so clearly that for one wild desperate moment of hope he thought she would be okay but then she coughed. Blood blossomed on her lips and dribbled down her chin. She sighed and closing her eyes she was gone. As his last tracker went black Harry released a scream._

Harry woke abruptly his wand in hand of course he was alone. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest and quickly he performed his tracer spell. Everyone was still fine; he thought about calling Hermione but decided against it. Last time he'd called her sobbing she'd explained this recurring dream of his was just his minds way of adjusting to life without the constant threat of Voldemort.

Harry wasn't sure she was right but the fact was they hadn't all been murdered by demons so it couldn't very well be a prophetic dream could it. Harry was having other strange dreams though that seemed to center around California. It was this and Andromeda's unfortunate heart attack that had driven Harry to move. He blamed the press for Andy's death and wanted to keep their lot far away from Teddy.

* * *

Piper heard the crying two aisle's over but that isn't what caught her attention. It was the sound of the desperate begging of an obviously new parent.

"Oh no Teddy, Please don't cry! I promise we'll go home soon I just have to get some nappies for you. Shhhh, shh it's okay."

Piper followed the voice to a young man whose back was turned. He was desperately bouncing a small baby of about 6 months old.

"Can I help?" Piper asked. The man jumped and twirled around for a moment Piper was too shocked to speak. She didn't have to however because Harry spoke first.

"Oh no sorry he's being so loud. I just don't. . . I'm trying I promise."

Piper realized this was not the Harry she knew. For one thing he was younger than he had been and for another he wasn't wearing any leather or any visible weapons. Both were big improvements in her mind.

"Are you babysitting? I can help I've got three children of my own." She offered kindly. Harry flushed.

"No ma'am I'm not babysitting. This is my godson Teddy. I recently got custody. I just . . . I don't know why he doesn't stop crying. He's already eaten and his nappy is clean."

"Well for one thing don't bounce him like that. Instead kind of sway back and forth." Harry began to sway the baby who quickly quieted down.

"Wow that's amazing! Thank you," Harry exclaimed.

"Don't you have anyone who can help you with him? You seem a little young to have a baby all to yourself." Piper said. Inwardly she was trying to decide if she should do anything about Harry being there. She'd never been thrilled with the other man but he had loved her son enough to die for him and that had to count for something. Harry shifted uncomfortably before squaring his shoulders.

"No we've just moved here. I may be young but I'll do whatever it takes to give Teddy a good home." In a way Piper felt Harry had made the decision for her. She was a mother and she couldn't let this young boy take care of a baby without any help.

"Well my name is Piper Halliwell and this is my card. I can tell you really want to do what is best for your godson. My number is on the back if you ever want a run through on baby care basics you can come over and I'll help you out."

Harry took the card and looked at it with a hint of suspicion before looking back at Piper. She smiled at him warmly and he smiled faintly back.

"Thanks I'll- I'll think about it" he said before turning back to his shopping.

* * *

After Harry was out of sight Piper found a deserted aisle and called for Paige, waiting impatiently until her sister appeared.

"What's wrong Piper?"

"You won't believe who I just saw. Try to be discreet and walk to the front of the store. He's at the check out line by now."

Paige and Piper moved cautiously forward. Paige tried to ask what was going on in Piper's head but Piper shushed her. Finally Paige caught sight of the dark haired man Piper was talking about.

"Isn't that. . ."

"Harry," Piper replied softly.

"As in Chris's Harry from the future, why does he have a baby?" Paige asked confused. Harry had never mentioned a baby in the time that she'd known him. Though Paige had not talked with the other man much she felt sure he would have mentioned such a thing.

"Apparently it's his godson, I umm . . . I gave him my number and offered to help with his baby."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Paige questioned and Piper shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't going too but he looked so lost and I couldn't stop thinking about how he came back for Chris and I had to help him."

"Are you going to tell Chris?" Paige asked.

"Tell him what that I ran into a man who in an alternate future would have been his lover? Chris never talks about dating girls or boys."

"But what if they're meant to be together?"

"If they are then shouldn't we let them find their way? No if we tell Chris he'll worry about it and try to force something that may not be there."

"But if he finds out you knew and didn't tell him he may not be very happy. He was furious when he found out you hadn't told him about how he came back in time. Maybe we should have told him about Harry then."

"Well let's just wait and see. He may not even call me." Piper snapped.

* * *

Of course he did call her. It took him nearly a week during which he had nearly broken down. Harry dialed the number on the third day where Teddy had done nothing but cry inconsolably.

"Hello?" Piper answered on the first ring much to Harry's relief.

"Hi Piper? This is Harry, You probably don't remember me but we met at the grocery store last week." Harry started but Piper quickly replied.

"I remember you're the young man with the handsome godson,"

"Yes exactly," Harry replied in relief.

"So did you decide to take me up on my offer?"

"Well it's just . . . he won't stop crying it's been days but he just cries and cries. I don't know what to do." Harry's voice broke slightly as he spoke.

"Oh sweetie, I'll tell you what put your baby in the car and come over to my house. We'll get him sorted out."

Harry almost cried with relief as he wrote down the address Piper gave him. He knew it was strange to trust this woman and maybe it was the lack of sleep but he felt like he already knew her.

* * *

Author's note: I got such a fabulous response from everyone that I'm going ahead and posting the next chapter today! I was worried since this crossover group is so neglected nobody would read it glad to see I was wrong.

Okay be honest how did I do with the sadder parts of this chapter. I tend to like to keep things light but with this story I couldn't really portray the alternate future without having it be rather dark. What do you think sad enough? Or should I push for sadder?


	3. Green Eyes

**An explanation on ages and timeline.**

** Chris went back in time to 2003. He was 21. Harry followed him arriving just weeks before Chris's death in 2004. Harry would have been 20 because he is a year younger than Chris. **

**In the Evil alternate timeline Harry met Chris just three weeks after the end of the war making him 17 and Chris 18. **

**In the new good future Harry moves to California Six months after the war.**

**I have decided that they will remember parts of the past in the form of dreams. Like with regular dreams sometimes they will remember them vividly but most times will only be left with vague impressions. What this means is that Chris and Harry have been having dreams about meeting for approximately 5 months by the time Harry and Piper meet in the Grocery store but don't necessarily remember. **

**Chapter 3 **

Chris had to move fast. He'd just gotten the tip off an hour ago and had wasted too much time making potions. He prayed someone would still be alive to help by the time he got there. Orbing across the ocean was exhausting but Chris didn't let it show as he hit the ground running, only to skid to a stop as he took in the damage.

Bodies were everywhere, whole buildings had been destroyed and nothing but smoking wreckage was visible. As Chris moved through the bodies checking and praying for survivors he saw only death. He was caught with the horrifying revelation that this didn't even really bother him any more. He'd seen so much death since Wyatt had seized control just weeks after magic was exposed and Piper killed.

At first Chris had helped his brother. Destroying the demon's who had killed his mother and aunts. After they were all dead however Wyatt wasn't prepared to give up the power he'd gained. The other demons feared him and were willing to obey. Chris was horrified to find that Wyatt was just as willing to watch human's die for power as he was to watch demons. They'd fought about it of course and Chris had eventually left Wyatt out of sheer frustration and started working against his brother.

Suddenly a horrible scream ripped through the air. It was a scream that spoke of absolute despair and Chris ran toward it. He found the boy, on his knee's a girls head in his lap. He leaned was doubled over and Chris could hear his desperate sobs.

"Hey, we've got to get out of here. I don't know if there-" he was cut off by a wand digging into this throat. The boy had jumped to his feet and Chris was able to see him clearly now. He was smeared with blood and ash, underneath his skin was pale. His hair was matted with sweat and probably some blood but Chris could tell it was black and had probably already been pretty unruly but it was his eyes that caught Chris.

They were a vibrant green, wide and clear and right now so filled with rage Chris knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. After a long moment with a wand still jabbing into Chris's throat the man spoke.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Chris, but please we have to get out of here. If there are more demons around they're bound to have heard you just as I did."

They boys eyes strayed from his face back to the dead girl on the ground and then further across the street where Chris could see an old woman who had apparently been trying to use her body as a shield for a stroller. The stroller looked like it had been set aflame and was still smoldering. The eyes flicked back to Chris and they had taken on a strange darkness.

"Let them come."

"They'll kill you." Chris said simply.

"They'll try. I'm more difficult to kill then you might imagine."

"Even if you kill them all more will just come after you, they were sent here for a reason."

"Why do you know?"

Chris put out his hand.

"Come with me and I'll tell you everything. I'll help you find justice for your friends."

With a slow nod the other boy took it.

Chris woke abruptly, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. He'd been dreaming about his old life again. He could always tell when he had because when he woke up he'd still feel that mix of fear and determination that made him feel a bit nauseous. He didn't always remember his dreams though most times he was only left with vague impressions. He felt like something terrible had happened but also something good. The only other thing Chris could remember was a desperate scream and the color green.

* * *

Piper was nervously tidying her home as she waited for Harry to arrive. Leo was at work and Melinda was at school. Wyatt and Chris were both in college now so she never really knew when they would be around unless she planned ahead. She was thankful Chris wasn't here she still wasn't sure what if anything she should tell him about Harry. After talking it over with Leo they'd agreed not to interfere but Piper couldn't turn the poor kid away.

A knock on the door drew Piper to the foyer. Harry stood on the porch holding a car seat. Teddy was strapped inside screaming. Harry looked utterly exhausted, his skin normally pale had taken a sallow tone and there were huge dark circles under his eyes. Piper gestured to come inside but as soon as Harry stepped over the threshold he froze, his eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"What do you want from me?" Harry demanded. Piper was confused.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me Ma'am. This whole house is practically dripping magic you're not an ordinary woman."

"Well no I'm not. I'm Piper Halliwell one of the Charmed ones."

"Charmed ones?" Harry asked confused.

"You know sister witches, fighting demons and evil all around,"

"Wiccans?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow. Piper nodded. Harry relaxed marginally but still did not look completely convinced.

"I gotta make a phone call" Harry finally said taking out his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, sorry to bug you but have you ever heard of the charmed ones." Harry cast a sidelong glance at Piper who was patiently waiting for him to finish. She didn't seem at all threatening to him and while the house positively reeked of magic it didn't seem dark.

"The Charmed Ones? Oh yes I helped Lavender write a paper on them for History of Magic a few years ago. Why?"

"I think I met one. This lady Piper Halliwell,"

"Oh she was one of Lavender's favorites. She had a torrid love affair with her whitelighter eventually marrying him in secret."

"Oh huh and where do they live?"

"San Francisco but honestly Harry if you're not sure if she's telling the truth why not just do an identification spell on her?"

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that. Thanks Hermione."

* * *

After a quick spell to verify her name Harry followed Piper into the house apologizing profusely about his paranoia.

"Oh don't worry about it. You have a child to consider its good to be cautious." As Piper spoke she lifted the still crying infant from its seat and began to soothe it. Within five minutes the child was sleeping and Harry released a long breath of relief.

"You're my hero." He said hoarsely as Piper placed the sleeping baby back into its seat. Piper waived it off.

"You look just as tired as he was. Come to the Kitchen I'll get you some Coffee."

"Great thank you!" Harry exclaimed before removing his wand and beginning to waive it over the baby.

"What's all that?" Piper asked curiously when the boy had stopped.

"Oh umm a one way silencing spell so noises don't wake him. A notification spell, so I know when he wakes up and a basic protection ward that should alert me should any one bother him and deflect most attacks."

"Very impressive," Piper said smiling and Harry flushed.

"Well the first two I learned from this parenting book my friend gave me. She doesn't like babies but figured I could use any help I could get. The last one I invented awhile ago but it works as well for Teddy as it did for my friends." Piper looked at him curiously but since he didn't elaborate she decided not to question him about it. Not yet anyway.

Harry followed her into the Kitchen and settled on one of the stools at the counter. Piper pulled down a mug and filled it with coffee. Harry drank it down greedily seemingly oblivious to the heat.

"So tell me about yourself. Obviously you know about magic but you use a wand so you're not Wiccan. . .?" Piper trailed off hoping Harry would fill the silence. Harry meanwhile stared at her in surprise.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Well I know your name is Harry because that is what you told me and I know you have a baby that about sums it up." This was a lie but Piper didn't feel guilty about it she couldn't very well tell him she'd met an alternate him from an alternate future which had now been changed could she?

"Oh well umm I'm a wizard. I moved here recently to umm. . .get some space."

"A wizard? Well that certainly explains the accent there aren't really many American Wizards you know. Most of you stay on the other side of the ocean. Why did you decide to come here?"

"Because as you said there aren't many of us here; I'm sorta well known as Wizards go. I wanted Teddy to grow up away from all that."

"Well that makes sense I suppose." Harry nodded and for several moments neither of them spoke. Harry appeared to be nodding off despite the coffee and Piper wondered how long it had been since the boy had a decent nights sleep.

"Harry dear,"

"Huh?" Harry asked blinking blearily at her.

"Teddy will be asleep for at least an hour how about you go lie down on the sofa and I'll wake you when the baby wakes." For a moment he looked like he would argue but then exhaustion won out so he simply smiled faintly at her and nodded.

* * *

"Mom" Chris shouted as he orbed into the kitchen. Piper came rushing in carrying a baby.

"Shhh, you'll wake him." Piper hissed quietly. Chris glanced at the baby in Piper's arms the kid had her necklace in his hand and was thoughtfully examining it.

"Uh mom, I hate to break it too you but he's already up."

"What? Oh not the baby, his godfather is asleep in the living room."

When Chris heard this he immediately went to check. In Chris's mind the word godfather brought up fat Italian gangsters so he was surprised by the sleeping teenager on his sofa. The boy was thin with messy dark hair. His face was tense even though it was clear he was sleeping. Chris felt something lurch deep inside him and he let out a soft gasp. He felt like something had just shifted into place though he couldn't have explained what.

"Chris? Is something the matter? Do you recognize him?" His mother's voice sounded oddly strained and a little too intense given the question but Chris was too distracted to puzzle over it. He just shook his head.

"No, I'm sure I've never seen him before in my life."

"Well let him be. He was so tired when he got here I want him to sleep until dinner." Chris nodded again but felt strangely reluctant to walk away. He wanted the stranger's eyes to open, somehow though he couldn't have guessed how he felt utterly certain the other boy's eyes would be green.

* * *

Author's note: This is the end of what I've already prewritten so the next chapter will probably take a bit longer to get put together but I've got alot of ideas so hopefully it will be sooner rather than later. I also have to update my Glee Crossover soon so that may delay this as well. We'll see though it all depends on which I'm inspired to work on which at least partly depends on how many reviews I get.

Speaking of Reviews the response I've gotten so far as been amazing. I had actually first thought of this story several months ago but put off working on it because I thought nobody would be interested. I finally broke down and I'm so glad I did.

So Please Keep Reviewing It makes me so happy to hear what others think and feel. It feels like a group effort instead of just me working on this story. You guys are awesome!


	4. Who's Harry Potter?

**Chapter 4**

"Why is there no protection on this house? Why not just hang a sign that say 'defenseless witches please break in and turn my baby evil'." Piper tried very hard not to scowl at Harry. After his initially awkward introduction he had immediately set about examining their home and pointing out the various strategic flaws. Piper was ready to scream. She had thought Chris was paranoid and critical but it was clear he'd learned from a master.

"Well we have some protection, charms hang on all the windows we learned them from our ancestors."

"Oh yeah cause four hundred year old Wiccan charms are gonna protect you. How's that been so far? Keeping the demons out?"

Piper scowled, she really felt Harry used entirely too much sarcasm. When it became clear she wasn't going to answer Harry turned away from her.

"Oi! Chris where are you?" Harry yelled and moments later Chris had orbed beside him.

"What's up?"

"I need your blood" Harry responded holding a dagger that he had pulled from his sleeve out to Chris. Without hesitation Chris took it and sliced his hand open.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed, she'd never seen Chris blindly do as he was told. He always asked why first.

"What?" he asked twisting his hand slightly to keep blood from dripping on the carpet. Piper shook her head.

"Okay Chris hold up your hand. I just need something to ground the wards with."

* * *

"Mom! Harry Potter is asleep on the Sofa!" Melinda exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. Piper looked up from the stove where she was browning some meat for dinner.

"Oh have you met Harry before?" Piper asked in surprise. Melinda gaped at her.

"Of course I haven't met him mom, he's **Harry Potter**."

"I don't understand." Chris said looking up from the books he had spread across the table. He had started at UCSF only a few months earlier and was studying constantly. As he spoke Wyatt orbed in, a bag slung over his shoulder, he was looking disheveled and for a moment Piper thought he'd been in a fight before realizing his MMA class had just ended.

"Like that's new." Wyatt said having caught what Chris was saying on his way in. Chris frowned at him. Melinda stomped her foot.

"Honestly am I the only one in this family who pays attention to what's going on in the magical world?"

The brother's exchanged an awkward look before glancing back at their sister. Piper ignored them and went back to cooking talking to Teddy in a baby seat all the while.

"I don't actually know what you guys were talking about Mel," Wyatt shrugged. Melinda rolled her eyes and released a long sigh.

"Harry Potter!"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Melinda's face contorted into one of fury but before she could begin her tirade a voice behind them spoke.

"I am,"

* * *

Chris couldn't help his instant reaction he turned so fast he thought he might have whiplash later. The boy from earlier, Harry, stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He was smiling in an amused sort of way that Chris found almost breathtaking and his eyes of course his eyes were green. Chris didn't understand his reaction and when he saw his mother looking at him thoughtfully he quickly diverted his eyes back to his books. Chris had never been much for dating or romance. He had fooled around with both boys and girls when he was a teenager but it never really felt right.

Chris couldn't remember ever having had such an instant attraction to someone. He was gorgeous of course but so were lots of people Chris had known. Chris was almost desperate to talk to him but his mother's watching eyes made him hold back. They'd never talked about his sex life and he knew if she thought he was interested in someone she'd have tons of questions and try to interfere.

While Chris was trying to puzzle it all out in his head he was vaguely aware of his sister going insane. Melinda had released an undignified squeak and spun around as soon as she heard Harry speak. She was now looking at him in wide eyed wonder. Wyatt meanwhile was looking at Harry in an all too familiar way that made Chris's stomach churn. Unlike Chris, Wyatt dated a lot and right now he was looking at Harry with a curious sort of interest.

"So what makes you so special my little sister can't even talk to you?" Wyatt asked, Melinda turned and opened her mouth to speak but then noticed that Harry was looking at her and squeaked again before orbing out of the room. Harry laughed.

"You know I was twelve the first time somebody did that. At the time I thought she was crazy but now I know its just girls." Wyatt opened his mouth to ask more questions but Harry had already turned away and moved to pick up his godson.

"Hey little guy, No more tears huh?" the baby gurgled and judging by the way Wyatt was gaping at it Chris was pretty sure he hadn't realized the baby was there before. Harry meanwhile turned to Piper with a wide smile that made Chris's heart jolt uncomfortably. He felt like he'd been waiting his whole life to see Harry smile like that only of course he'd only just met Harry.

"I don't even know how to thank you Piper."

"Oh it was no trouble. You really needed the sleep."

"I really did but still you looked after Teddy even after he woke up and he's so much happier now. Just thank you. You can't imagine how much better I feel."

"I know you'll feel even better once you've eaten. Stay for dinner." Piper said gesturing to a chair.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude," Harry replied quickly. Chris had been listening closely while pretending to study his book but when he heard Wyatt speak up his heart sank.

"Oh no we insist Harry. Really you kinda owe my mom. The least you could do is stay for dinner and tell me all about why my sister thinks you're so special." Chris peeked up and saw that Wyatt had moved across the kitchen and was now leaning across the counter with a smirk on his face. Harry was blushing and Piper's eyes were darting rapidly from Harry to Wyatt to Chris himself. Piper cleared her throat.

"Don't listen to Wyatt Harry you don't owe him or me anything. I would however love it if you stayed for dinner its only twenty minutes away and I made enough for you."

Harry smiled at Piper and nodded slowly.

"Okay, hey I'm gonna take Teddy in the other room and play with him until then. I feel bad for falling asleep on him."

* * *

Harry was at the dinner table with the rest of the Halliwell clan feeling a bit awkward. This is because the rest meant literally the rest. Piper had two sisters each of whom had at least two children and they along with spouses had all showed up for dinner. Harry had ended up on the end of the table so he could feed Teddy but the people closest to him were Melinda, who kept blushing and whispering to her cousins who had apparently also heard of him and Wyatt who was actually quite handsome but cocky in a way Harry wasn't sure he liked.

Finally more to make conversation than anything else Harry called down to ask Piper something that had been bothering him since he arrived.

"Who did your wards Piper?" There was a sharp scrape as if someone had used a knife a bit too forcefully and the room fell silent.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, Harry shrugged feeling awkward now that everyone was looking at him.

"It's just you've got a very comprehensive set of Wizarding wards around your house. I was just wondering who put them up. They did beautiful work."

"Do you know a lot about wards Harry?" Leo asked. Harry answered enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! Wards are a sort of hobby of mine. If I were ever to get a job it would be putting up and taking down wards."

"Well an old friend did ours. Honestly I didn't know him very well what can you tell me about the wards?" Piper asked curiously. At the time Harry had simply moved around a lot waiving his want and speaking in soft tones to Chris. He'd given no explanation as to what he was doing.

Harry nodded and tilted his head to the side seemingly staring at nothing before squinting and turning his head sharply. His face was thoughtful as he did this several more times before speaking seemingly looking at something that wasn't there.

"You say a friend did these?" he asked quirking his eyebrow and smirking slightly. Piper nodded slowly.

"Huh,"

"What?" Melinda demanded speaking for the first time directly to Harry apparently curiosity was stronger than hero worship.

"It's just; these wards are a labor of love. I haven't seen wards like this on more then a few houses. Usually you see it on wards parents built for their children but you're all Wiccan and these can't be more than I dunno 25 years old. The magic's still fresh."

"What makes you say it's a labor of love?" Phoebe asked next to her, her husband Coop was smiling in an amused way that made Harry think he knew already. Harry remember Phoebe saying he was a cupid so he'd probably felt it from the first time he entered the house.

"Well a couple things, the grounding is blood based and that would have to be somebody in your family because the wards are tied into your bloodline. To ground your wards using someone else's blood is dangerous. You have to have a very deep connection with them because while doing the grounding you basically share magic. Also these were put up in a hurry I can tell. Normally a ward like this would take two or three weeks to build but I'd guess this was done in a matter of days. That would have been magically and physically exhausting to the point of dangerous to build. Add onto it the extra vulnerability of the blood grounding. Whoever built these wards didn't care about their own safety at all."

Phoebe had covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"I had no idea something like that would be dangerous." Paige said. Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be but like I said labor of love. The wards on this house are very carefully built to recognize your bloodline but no one else's. If you can learn to tune into them they'll give you warnings when danger is nearby. There's even stuff in here to reinforce your windows and make the wood harder to burn. Whoever put these up wanted to protect everyone in this house at any cost. So that's why I'm surprised that someone who was just a friend put these up."

Piper shifted uncomfortably and Harry wondered if he'd inadvertently brought up something awkward from her past. He was just opening his mouth to apologize when Phoebe practically shouted

"Prue!" Harry stared at her. "Our sister Prue was involved with a Wizard and he put up the wards. I hadn't realized they were so close."

Piper nodded slowly.

"Yes but unfortunately he and Prue have both passed on."

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, it's alright. It's actually kind of nice; I was always a little suspicious of the man who put up our wards. I wasn't really sure if he was a good person. Knowing that he did so much for us without even saying so, it means a lot." She was looking at Harry with warmth in her eyes making him feel a bit awkward but still he smiled at her before glancing back at the wards.

"That explains why there's been so little upkeep. They're breaking down a bit. I could fix them for you if you'd like but it would take a few days."

"Harry that would be wonderful but are you sure you have the time? You must be a busy young man." Piper responded, the more she knew him the more she liked him. She felt guilty for having ever doubted her son's choice in lover. Before Harry had been tense and prickly but the changes in the future must have been bad for him as well because he was almost like a different man.

"I'm really not. It's pretty much just me and Teddy. Honestly any excuse to leave the house is a good thing. You're house is on a power nexus right?"

Piper nodded.

"Well part of the problem with your wards is their power supply. Whoever built them poured a lot of magic into them normally wards can self sustain from surrounding magic but you don't use traditional Wizard magic. Wicca magic is rougher on the wards and maintaining them takes more magic. I should be able to hook your wards into the Power Nexus though. The only reason I can think the other fellow didn't is because you didn't really trust him. To access a nexus like this I'd need someone who lives here permanently to help out for a few days." Before Piper could respond both of her son's did.

"I'll help" Chris said at the same moment Wyatt did. Harry watched as Wyatt glanced at Chris in surprise. Chris shrugged.

"It sounds really interesting."

"Well how about you three boys work together then. Harry tomorrow is Saturday so both boys are off of school. Would you like to come over and work on it then?"

"That would be great Piper," Harry replied smiling widely "I'm actually really excited. It's not everyday I run into wards this elegant or complex I can't wait to work with them."

* * *

Wyatt gently opened his brother's door poking his head inside. Chris was lying on his bed; he had a ball levitating in the air and was rotating it slowly clearly lost in thought. Wyatt banged on the door loudly laughing as Chris jumped and dropped the ball right onto his upturned face. Chris turned to glare at him.

"Sorry little bro I was gonna go get the low down on that Harry guy from Melinda. Thought you might want to tag along, you know kinda like your tagging along on Saturday."

"I'm not tagging along. He asked for help and I offered. If anything you're tagging along since you know nothing about magical theory and won't be any help at all." Chris replied scowling but getting up from his bed to follow Wyatt toward Melinda's room. Wyatt huffed.

"Like you'll be more help. You don't know anything about wards either."

Chris didn't have a response to that so instead he knocked on his little sister's door. She let them in and they settled cross legged on the floor of her room. They'd been doing this since Melinda was a toddler and insisted anyone who came in her room had to have tea with her before they could leave. Now it was just habit to sit in a circle together.

"Alright sis spill, tell us all about him." Wyatt said ruffling Melinda's hair. She rolled her eyes at them before grabbing a large book from one of her shelves.

"Honestly you two are hopeless. I can't believe you don't already know."

"You keep saying that Mel, but we still don't know so how about you tell us." Chris pleaded.

"Yeah what's so special about him?" Wyatt added.

"What's so special about Harry Potter? He's only the most powerful wizard ALIVE. He only SAVED THE WORLD. He's only the perfect heartthrob hero of our generation." Melinda said the last with a little sigh.

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay so When I said I had it half written I truly thought this would be a fairly short story. It seems to have gotten away from me though so I think there will be more than I originally planned.

Next I have a question I am thinking of going back and revising this so the dates show. I don't know if the story flow is confusing and I try to give clues whenever we are in the past (or future). I don't feel like its confusing but I already know what's happening so it seems obvious to me

What are your thoughts would dates make this story easier to follow? Also note the rating there is gonna be smut in this story I'm warning you now starting off very mellow but may get more intense depending on how I feel about it.

REview and let me know!


	5. More Important Things

**Chapter 5**

"Harry watch out!" Chris shouted giving Harry just enough time to turn and drive his knife into the demon's belly. The Demon, one of Wyatt's, let out a horrible yell before bursting into flame. Harry didn't wait to watch instantly rushing toward Chris who was actively dodging and throwing back fireball after fireball from the demon he was facing. Harry pulled out his wand and cast Sectumsempra effectively removing the demon's head.

He rushed to Chris who was down and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked helping Chris to his feet. Chris looked at him and Harry saw his eyes were slightly dilated.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're killing demons?" Chris asked before grabbing Harry by the jacket and kissing him hard. Harry kissed back relishing the feel of Chris's mouth on his own. Meanwhile Chris's hands were wandering, sliding over any skin that wasn't covered by dragonhide before reaching down to grasp Harry's already hard length. Harry moaned before pulling back.

"Not here, we should go somewhere private." Chris shot him a guilty smile after he looked around and realized they were still standing in the middle of a public courtyard. Luckily no one had seen them but it was risky. Harry felt tingles as Chris orbed them back to headquarters. Headquarters being an old warehouse near the dock where they had converted one of the offices into a bedroom. It wasn't glamorous but they'd been there two months and Wyatt hadn't found them.

Chris was already unzipping Harry's jacket and pushing it off his shoulders when they rematerialized. They were kissing again clinging to each other like the world might end even though it already had. Harry tugged at Chris's shirt in desperation tearing it in the process Chris moaned and broke their kiss to push Harry onto their bed. Chris began kissing his way down Harry's neck before pausing at his nipples. Slowly his hand slid down-

Harry woke up. He was still breathing heavily and hard as a rock. It took him several minutes to calm down and think straight. Had he just had a sex dream about Chris? Piper's son Chris? The other man had barely spoken the day before and Harry hadn't really had a chance to even get a good look at him. Except apparently he had because even now he could perfectly picture Chris's face before his eyes, the way he'd been in that dream. Harry cut that line of thought off and drew a shuddering breath. He was not going to start developing a crush on some guy he'd barely glanced at.

Harry sighed once again picturing Chris's face before lying back in bed and closing his eyes. He would see Chris tomorrow and had to be sure not to act weird. Piper had been kind to him and he certainly didn't want to offend her or her family.

* * *

Chris got to the door first. Wyatt scowled at him as he walked up to greet their guest. Harry looked good he was dressed in jeans and odd loose shirt that made Wyatt think of a pirate. Normally this would be laughable but on Harry it was sexy. Harry saw Wyatt looking at him and smiled.

"I know I look ridiculous but with this kind of work I need to have very free movement, it makes it easier to connect with the magic." Wyatt shrugged.

"Don't worry about it you look totally hot." Harry blushed and much to Wyatt's annoyance glanced at Chris again.

"Err well thanks, let me just get Teddy set up with Melinda and then we can get started."

Wyatt watched Harry walk away, taking the time to check out his ass which was perfect. Wyatt wanted him. Last night Melinda had explained everything and Wyatt knew. They were meant to be together. Harry was hot and with their combined magic they could do amazing things. After all every good king needs a Queen to rule at his side, Harry would probably not appreciate being called a Queen. Consort then, King Wyatt Halliwell and his Consort Harry Potter.

Together they would rebuild the magical world and make it great again. A place where goodness triumphs over evil Harry had done great good and they could do more. Wyatt wanted him and once he had him they would save the world together. It should be fairly easy to convince Harry. After all Wyatt was King of Magic not to mention pretty sexy himself. He was a paragon of goodness how could Harry not want him?

* * *

Wyatt hated it when Chris was right. He was tagging along. At first things had been going so well Harry explained really their presence was all that was needed and then dove into working on the wards. Chris asked some question and the two of them were off. Wyatt leaned against the back wall frowning at them. Not that they noticed.

"Have you read Sherman Moffet's Theory of Magical Balance and Power Concentrations? He has three chapters about Power Nexi" Chris said eagerly.

"I have but for this work I think Deladus Prince's Unusual Wards and How to Power Them had way more information. You should check it out."

Chris nodded and began to ask some sort of question about Power sources and relative intent and blah blah blah and Wyatt stopped listening. Instead he paced some distance away from them and starting working out. He figured he could run through his normal routine since he needed to at some point today and he always looked hot working out.

* * *

Harry glanced anxiously over at Wyatt he'd removed his shirt and was currently doing push ups. His strong arms were glistening with sweat and his muscles flexed with every movement. Harry flushed and looked away before glancing back. He'd been having a great conversation with Chris. The young man was clever and well informed, he seemed really interested in what Harry was doing and having someone to talk it out with made it easier to work.

Harry didn't want to be distracted by Wyatt, working on wards was risky and he needed focus.

"Wyatt, I know this is pretty boring and I only really need one person here. You don't have to stay if there's other stuff you'd rather do." Harry called to the other man. Wyatt paused and glanced up at him then at his brother. He seemed to be considering before nodding slowly.

"I am a bit bored how about I run over and get Coffee for everyone then maybe we can all have a coffee break." Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"That sounds great thank you." As Wyatt left Harry turned to Chris with a bashful look "I hope you don't mind. He seemed bored and the wards seem to identify more with you anyway. If you want to leave we could ask him to switch after he comes back with Coffee."

"I don't want to leave" Chris said quickly shaking his head "This is fascinating. I only wish I could see them you know. Your descriptions are very detailed they sound beautiful."

Harry smiled at Chris. They'd been talking since he arrived and luckily Harry had managed not to do anything embarrassing. The first few times Chris had looked at him he was sure he blushed but Chris was charming and intelligent making Harry forget all about his embarrassing dream. Well not all about it and not in the sense of actually forgetting it at all it was still there hovering in the back of his mind but at least he could function.

Harry went back to his wards, they stretched out in front of him coating every inch of the house with little threads of gold and silver magic. It even twisted up and around Chris like a bubble surrounding him. Normally these would be invisible even to him. It was only because he'd studied them that he knew how to look for them. They'd appear like a flicker of color in the corner of your eye that disappeared when you turned to look. If not actively manipulating you had to squint your eyes to see them. Luckily as soon as you altered them you could see them clearly until your were done.

"So Piper mentioned you were in school, what are you studying?" Harry asked curiously glancing at Chris even as he tried to rejoin two warding lines with his wand. It was hard not to look at him for some reason and Harry had found it very enjoyable just to listen to the older boy talk. He caught Chris smile even as he turned back to his work.

"Oh umm, well I just started but I'm going to be a doctor." Chris replied shyly.

"A doctor? That's great have you decided on your specialty?"

"Umm sort of, I want to work in the Emergency room but I haven't decided if I want to go ahead as a surgeon or just general practice."

"You know I don't know much about Muggle medicine but I think that is wonderful. If you'd like I can show you have to brew some Wizarding healing potions. I know a few that don't require use of a wand."

"That would be great thank you."

Harry nodded and went back to his work before he could hook the wards into the nexus he had to repair several broken connections. Once repaired he could manipulate them one by one into the nexus and in doing so power the entire ward system, it was slow work.

"I just remembered I wanted to ask you something," Chris exclaimed suddenly causing Harry to jump at the unexpected noise. Chris flushed as Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, it's just you said the wards seemed to identify with me more. What does that mean?"

"Oh well, just that I guess. The wards seemed to cling to you and give you priority. I can only assume that of the options you're the most similar to your Aunt Prue since it was built with her blood."

"What kind of Priority?" Chris asked.

"Well it doesn't really matter because we are powering it with the Nexus now but if someone had say tried to drain the ward or tear it down. It may not have had enough energy to protect everyone in the house. It will protect you before it protects anyone else."

"Can we change that? Really it aught to give Melinda protection first then Wyatt-"

"Then everyone else and you last?" Harry finished for him with a smirk. "That's very self sacrificing of you but no we can't change it. The wards were built with a certain amount of sentience, not much but enough that once it decides something like that we can't change it."

"That's just strange though. I mean Prue and I have similar powers but Wyatt does as well and he's much more powerful. Prue was the eldest and most powerful too so shouldn't it be Wyatt?"

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked thoughtfully at Chris. He was beginning to think the other man had a bad case of younger brother syndrome. He'd seen it with Ron all the time. The belief that because someone else was older or cooler, you were less important; it had been rough on the other boy and had eventually ruined their friendship. Ron unable to deal with the fact that Harry was gay and not becoming part of the family.

"Being more powerful doesn't actually matter that much. I'm sure the wards had their reasons."

* * *

"Of course it matters!" Chris exclaimed but flushed when Harry looked at him again.

Harry couldn't understand of course. How could he? He was a hero like Wyatt, he was powerful and special. Harry had no idea what it was like to be the insignificant younger brother. Harry was studying him thoughtfully now no longer even pretending to pay attention to his work. Chris cursed his temper; they'd been getting on so well. Finally Harry smiled softly at him and spoke

"Let me tell you a story." He paused and Chris nodded.

"A long time ago a somewhat crazy woman who wished she was a seer made a true prophesy. She predicted that someone with the power to kill Lord Voldemort was about to be born. She predicted the child would be born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort and that Voldemort would mark the child as his equal." Here Harry paused to push his hair away from his forehead to show Chris the scar that Melinda had already told him about.

"Now this prophesy ended up applying to two children born at the exact same time on the 31st of July. We delivered in the same hospital room I discovered recently and both our mother's cried together with happiness and grief because one of us would be a target until Lord Voldemort was defeated. One of those children was me and the other Neville Longbottom.

We were the same in almost every way. Both boys, both born into old families the only notable difference was our mothers. Neville's mother was a pureblood meaning that she came from an old wizarding family and my mother was muggleborn meaning she was the first magical person in her family line. Now Voldemort was all about blood purity so logically he should have gone for Neville. He didn't, not many people knew this but Voldemort had a muggle father. He saw himself in me and decided I was the bigger threat."

Chris nodded he'd known that Harry had been targeted from birth but Melinda had never mentioned that the prophesy could have referred to another child. He supposed once Voldemort chose Harry this Neville fellow was all but forgotten.

"So when we appeared at Hogwarts comparisons at once began to be drawn between us. At least by those who had known about the prophesy. I was small and underfed with a bit of stubborn streak and a fatal disregard for rules. Neville was chubby, and forgetful. He was so terrified of our potions professor he could barely function if the man was in the room. Generally the adults released a sigh of relief neither of us were good options for the role of hero but it was generally decided that I was the better option."

"Harry if I turn out to be Neville in this analogy I don't think I'm going to feel any better." Chris said getting a smirk from Harry.

"As we grew older, I had many adventures all of which I'm sure your sister can detail for you and for the most part Neville led a quiet life. Until Fifth year, Voldemort had returned a year before but the people in power were trying to deny it despite the fact that I had seen it with my own eyes. Neville was a staunch supporter of mine. We started a defense club that year and Neville worked harder then anyone. He mastered all the spells and while I wouldn't say it was easy for him he never gave up. At the end of that year when I needed help Neville was at my side without hesitation.

In Seventh year after Hogwarts was taken over by Death Eaters, I was on the run but Neville went back. He formed a resistance, he stood up for younger children even when that meant he was tortured and beaten in their stead. He helped students hide and escape home in safety when they needed too. He never gave an inch to the Death Eaters running the school. Only the fact that he was pureblood from a very old family even kept him alive.

Later during the Final Battle, Neville was the last person I met before I went to face Voldemort. I charged him with a very important task probably the most important aside from killing Voldemort himself. I made him promise no matter what happened to me to Kill the Snake. I can explain the importance of the snake later or I'm sure Melinda can but anyway I told him to kill the snake and marched off to certain death."

"Certain Death?" Chris asked in alarm the boy simply shrugged his shoulders and continued his story.

"There was a point later on in which Voldemort believed me to be dead. He carried me back to the castle, declared himself victorious and demanded submission. At this point the castle made a last ditch attempt to help sending Neville a magical hat that is used to sort students but has been known to help in times of need. With nothing else to aid him and unwilling to give in Neville put on the hat, you can imagine how Voldemort responded."

"Did he kill him?" Chris asked caught up in what was turning out to be a pretty interesting story. Harry shook his head.

"No so many had already died Voldemort didn't want to kill another pureblood. Instead he laughed and lit the hat on fire. It had to be agonizing and for a moment all Neville could do was scream but the hat delivered. Pulling it from his head Neville withdrew a sword. Gryffindor's sword to be specific and with a triumphant yell Neville jumped forward and killed Voldemort's snake." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Then what?" Chris asked. Harry shrugged.

"I got up and challenged Voldemort. We dueled we bantered I won. That's not the point though." Harry looked at Chris intently. Chris wasn't sure what the point had been. So Neville had also been a hero he still wasn't sure what it had to do with him.

"The Point," Harry said after a moment's silence "Is that magically speaking Neville is nothing to me. He had to work hard to learn spells that came to me as easy as breathing but it never stopped him. Lesser men would have surrendered everyone believed that I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort and with me gone it was essentially game over but Neville was a better man then most. He never doubted me even when it looked like I had failed them all. Power isn't important Chris. Just because Wyatt has more magic, that doesn't necessarily make him a better man."

* * *

Author's note: So here is my next chapter. I had a lot of people complain about Wyatt maybe being interested in Harry. As you can see here he clearly is but I want to clarify. Wyatt is not gay or straight he is Opportunistic. Because this takes place in the future I am assuming people are more open about sexuality then they are now.

So I've decided to leave it as is as far as adding dates I got a pretty mixed response on whether it was really needed or not so I'll call it good but be sure to include lots of context clues so you can always tell while reading.

Please review! And Review lots every review motivates me to write more. I may have another chapter this weekend I hope so.

Also got a bunch of fish who wants to help me name them? Currently taking fish name recommendations for five guppies(three orange, 2 yellow) One Gourami and 1 albino catfish.


	6. Constant Vigilance

**Chapter 6**

_Paige was alone in the manor with Harry and Wyatt. Chris had taken Piper to the doctors; she was coming up on her delivery date and had to go in every week. Phoebe was working and with Wyatt upstairs napping the only person around to talk to was Harry. So far none of the sisters had really talked much with Harry. Aside from the first day where he must have been riding the high of successfully reuniting with Chris Harry had been terse and disinterested in chatting. He talked with Chris, he strategized and he had killed six demons so far. Harry had arrived one week ago. Paige was determined to learn something about him._

_Harry stood the front hallway of the manor. He had cleaning supplies set out on a table in front of him and was meticulously cleaning and polishing each of his weapons. He went one at a time, taking each weapon from its separate holster somewhere on his body polishing it carefully with a soft rag before placing it back and removing the next weapon. Paige approached him slowly and pasted a broad smile on her face. _

_"Hi Harry," Harry glanced at her before looking back to his knife._

_"Paige." She took this as enough of an invitation for conversation and asked the first question that came to mind._

_"Why are you doing this here?" Harry looked at her for a long moment and Paige could tell he was seriously considering not responding but she only sent him what she hoped was a winning smile and finally he released a small sigh and smiled back._

_"Strategically this is the best position in the house. I can see the front door, the staircase, the sitting room and the balcony doors on the other side. That means that from right here I can cover every obvious point of entry."_

_"So you're standing guard?" Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to his knife. Paige waited but it quickly became clear he wasn't going to say anything else. Looking at him she thought of another question._

_"Why don't you ever change your clothes?"_

_It was true. He'd been here a week and she'd never seen him in anything but the same leather he arrived in. Not that they looked bad, far from it the leather pants clung almost sinfully to the man's thighs and buttocks. They had a lace up fly and while there were no visible pockets she'd seen him remove at least one knife from what looked like the middle of his shin. He wore thick black boots and a snug fitting leather jacket with laces down the sleeves. The laces hid small knives on each arm under the jacket she knew he wore a simple white t-shirt and holstered to his back was a ruby encrusted sword. Both his hands were covered in strange leather gloves that left his palms exposed so only his wrists and the back of his hands and fingers were protected. _

_"I don't need to. I use magic to keep them clean. An attack can come at any moment-" Just as he spoke a demon crashed through the glass patio doors. Almost as soon as Paige could even register what was happening Harry had spun and let fly the knife he'd just been cleaning. It hit the demon in the eye and it let out an enraged scream and charged forward with a single smooth movement Harry unsheathed his sword and swung it at the demon severing its head in a single clean strike. The body burst into flames but the head rolled to the side coming to a rest at Paige's feet. _

_Harry walked over and seized the demon by its horn. Picking it up he removed his knife from his eye and lowered his head to look at it._

_"Thank you for proving my point. Incendio" and it burst into flame before their eyes. Paige stared wide eyed at Harry but he just smirked. _

_"Constant Vigilance Paige. Don't you forget it,"_

* * *

Wyatt returned with coffee to find Chris and Harry no longer working and instead talking softly together. He cleared his throat and both men looked at him. Chris flushed making Wyatt scowl. Was Chris going after Harry? No that was impossible Chris never went after anyone. Wyatt wanted to curse. Chris was always trying to mess with him he was probably just acting interested so Harry wouldn't date him. Probably telling him all about how Wyatt had almost turned evil and an alternate Chris had travelled back in time to stop him. That would just be so typical Chris.

Wyatt realized that he probably hadn't told Harry yet since Harry wasn't looking at him with that worried cautious look his parents had sometimes worn. That didn't mean Chris wouldn't tell him though now that they were spending so much time bonding over obscure magic theory stuff. He had to separate them. They were sitting around sipping coffee when a chance came about.

"So Chris tells me he's studying medicine, what are you going to school for?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm not going for like a traditional degree but I've been studying a lot of different fighting techniques. I figure combined with my magic I'll be unstoppable and if I'm ever stopped from using magic either from a spell or a cosmic event I will still be able to hold my own."

"That's an excellent idea. I know hand to hand combat saved my life more then once in the last few years."

"Well I've got Excalibur too, so I'll never have to be completely weaponless or at least I hope so."

"Excalibur? As in Arthur's Excalibur?" Wyatt nodded and smirked knowing he'd hooked Harry now. What he said next however took Wyatt by complete surprise.

"I have a sword as well. We should spar together sometime soon."

"Oh absolutely." Wyatt replied already eager to show off his fighting skill against another famous warrior.

* * *

After much debate Harry and Wyatt had agreed to spar the next day. Harry would bring his sword and both would dress for battle. They agreed that this would be a magic free fight using only swords and hand to hand combat. Harry was excited. He'd spent his whole life fighting and the last few months had been very quiet.

When he arrived he wasn't surprised to find the entire family gathered. Harry was beginning to think they were a lot like the Weasley's always eager to spend time together. Harry didn't mind, like he would have when he was younger though. Before the sight of such a large happy family would have filled him with longing but now he had Teddy and was an honorary Weasley.

They had set up a sort of training area in the back yard, tables and chairs were set around a central area so people could watch the fight. Leo had also set up a BBQ grill and the sisters had brought various foods. Once he arrived Harry helped out by setting up a see through containment ward around the sparring area, that way they could toss each other around without risking hurting someone who was sitting nearby.

* * *

When Phoebe stepped into the back yard of Halliwell Manor she was momentarily disoriented. Harry stood there decked in the same sinful leather she'd seen him wear twenty years ago and her first thought was that some how he'd returned at least until she saw the broad smile on the young man's face. Harry was talking casually with Leo as he helped set up the grill. Phoebe walked over to them.

"Hey Harry, that's quite the outfit." Harry glanced down and his cheeks flushed a faint pink.

"It's a bit much I know but I don't exactly have many chances to wear them and they are designed for battle."

"How so," Paige asked walking up with her husband Henry.

"Oh well they're made from dragon hide which is resistant to fire and most magic plus they're enchanted to act as a second skin so I can move freely. They're super comfortable I'd wear them all the time if they weren't so dramatic looking."

"That's amazing! Where did you get them? Dragon hide is really expensive." Coop said as he wrapped an arm around Phoebe's waist. She smiled up at her spouse loving the feel of being in his arms even after so many years.

"They were a gift from the Minister. He thought I was going to become an Auror."

"An Auror?" Phoebe asked.

"It's kind of like the police for Wizards."

"Oh but you decided not to?"

"No, I don't really need to work so I decided to come here and focus on Teddy. Besides I've never been good with paperwork or rules so . . ." Harry shrugged and Henry laughed.

"So we gonna do this or what?" Wyatt asked he had Excalibur in his hands already and was lazily twirling it. Harry grinned at him.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were so eager to get a beat down."

"Well one of us is going down anyway." Wyatt replied with a suggestive leer. Phoebe frowned it was almost like Wyatt was hitting on Harry. She glanced at Chris who had been sitting nearby reading. He was watching the exchange between Harry and Wyatt closely. His eyes lingered longer on Harry with obvious appreciation.

"Yeah you are," Harry responded with a smirk as he walked toward the sparring area. Wyatt watched him and Phoebe could see the way Wyatt was eyeing Harry's ass as he walked away. This couldn't be good.

"Didn't you say you had a sword?" Wyatt asked. Harry nodded and reaching into a seemingly small pouch that had been hanging around his neck pulled free a long sword. It was sparkling with deep red rubies and Wyatt gaped at it.

"Wow" Harry grinned.

"Yeah it belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Technically it belongs to my school but I'm allowed to keep it until I die."

"Cool lets do this." Wyatt said moving into a fighting stance.

"One second," Harry said as he began to waive his wand over the sword.

"I thought we said no magic?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"Oh you'll thank me for this. The blade is poisoned the smallest cut would kill you within minutes. I'm just putting a barrier around it so when I cut you it will be with a magical covering and not the blade itself."

Piper walked up to the two boys and everyone settled down to watch the fight.

"Okay you two. No magic and no weapons other then your swords. If somebody gets hurt or calls for a time out you stop at once!" Both boys nodded their agreement and Piper stepped off the sparring mat and yelled "Begin"

Wyatt moved first swinging his sword fiercely as he charged Harry. Harry blocked his blow easily and spun out of the way. For a few minutes Phoebe could only stare at the spectacle of the two men raining blows on each other. Neither seemed to be holding back Harry's face was almost gleeful as he swung and dodged as was Wyatt's it was obvious both men were in their element. Phoebe turned to watch her other nephew Chris. He was watching with a rapt expression on his face. His eyes followed Harry's every move. Phoebe leaned over to her cupid husband.

"Don't you think now would be a good time to work some of your love mojo?" Phoebe asked. Coop glanced at her curiously.

"On who?"

"Chris and Harry, it's obvious they like each other. Chris can't even look away."

"No I'm not going to do that." Coop said after spending a moment surveying Chris. Phoebe scowled.

"What why not?"

"You said it yourself; they already like each other sometimes you just have to let things happen naturally."

* * *

Wyatt had underestimated Harry. They'd been sparring back and forth for almost fifteen minutes and while Wyatt was losing steam Harry seemed to be more energized then when they had started. He rained down blow after blow as Wyatt backed up, Wyatt was bigger and stronger but Harry was quick swinging and darting back before Wyatt could hit him. Wyatt was aware of everyone watching and began to panic. He was the king of magic he couldn't lose.

He attacked again throwing everything he had into his swings. Harry fell back but still managed to block almost all of his blows. The few Wyatt managed to land were all on Harry's leather armor and hadn't managed to break the skin. Finally Wyatt got a good hit that sent Harry flying back into their invisible barrier. He grinned and advanced but Harry rolled out of his way and used the flat side of his sword on Wyatt's wrist causing Excalibur to fly from his hand across the enclosure.

He heard Harry laugh but didn't look only stared in wonder at where his sword at landed. He sensed Harry's approach no doubt to deal the winning blow. He couldn't lose. He wouldn't lose they had said no magic but orbing wasn't really magic. Focusing all his will he called Excalibur back to him. Springing up and swinging the sword fiercely he didn't realize Harry had tossed down his own sword until it was too late.

He watched Harry's green eyes widen in surprise and tried desperately to slow the momentum of Excalibur but it was too late. Instead of the sharp clang of metal on metal there was a dull thunk followed by the snapping sound of bone. His blow had landed on Harry's shoulder cutting the muscle like butter and snapping Harry's collar bone. Blood spurted and gushed from the wound in a high arch. Harry stumbled back his eyes still wide in shock seemingly unable to process what had happened.

Wyatt could only watch in horror as Harry fell back to the ground. Piper and Chris had both run forward pulling the sword free of where it was embedded in Harry's shoulder. Chris's voice pulled him from his stupor.

"Heal him! Wyatt! You have to hurry before he bleeds out!"

Wyatt hurried forward placing his hand on the wound, trying to ignore the way Harry's slick hot blood felt on his hands. Harry was gasping for air now and his eyes kept fluttering closed. Wyatt closed his eyes unable to look at what he had done and focusing all his energy on healing the wound. When he felt the power flow out of him he almost cried with relief. Slowly the wound stitched closed and the only evidence of its existence was the blood still staining his clothes and the training mat beneath him. Harry's eyes fluttered open to fix Wyatt with a hard look.

"I thought we said no magic."

Wyatt looked away too ashamed to even look at Harry. Not that it helped Melinda stood nearby her face streaked with tears. She held hands with Paige's twins one on each side, they were only twelve and both were white with horror. Melinda meanwhile was glaring at him while his aunts and even his own father were simply looking disappointed in him.

"Come on Harry, you lost a lot of blood come inside and lie down." Chris said helping Harry to his feet and leading Harry into the house. Everyone else followed leaving Wyatt alone and still kneeling on the mat next to the large bloodstain Harry had left.

* * *

Author's note: I actually have nothing to say except that it's been snowing for days and I wish it was summer already.

Your reviews keep me warm though. Leave a few and let me know what you think. PLEASE!


	7. Fate

**Chapter 7**

"_FALLBACK! Chris Fallback! There's too many of them." Harry cried grabbing onto Chris and pulling him away from the demons that were systematically destroying a small mountain town. They'd already moved out as many civilians as they could get to and now the demons had begun wrecking buildings and cars purely for their own amusement. A few had noticed Chris and Harry though and were charging them. _

_They were just about to escape when Chris saw the black orbs forming. _

"_Fuck! It's him Harry he's here you have to go!"_

"_I'm not leaving you come with me," _

"_No I have to talk to him I have to try-"_

"_Try what brother? Still hoping to save me from my wicked ways?" Wyatt stood smirking at them from a few feet away. The demons that had been advancing before had now fallen back and were trying to stay out of their king's way. _

"_Wyatt please, you have to know what you're doing is wrong."_

"_Wrong is in the eye of the beholder Christopher. To change the world you have to tear it down to its foundations. Collateral damaged is unavoidable."_

"_Collateral Damage!" Harry spat speaking for the first time. Wyatt turned to survey him. _

"_Ah yes, the great Harry Potter I'd heard you fallen in with my brother." He quirked an eyebrow at Harry suggestively "You're very powerful Harry. You would do well to consider which side you really want to be on. Besides I think you'll find time with me can be far more rewarding. I imagine you would look very pretty in my bed."_

_Wyatt moved forward as if to stroke Harry's cheek but Chris moved forward quickly pushing his hand away._

"_Don't you dare touch him!"_

"_Oh I see" Wyatt laughed coldly "You've already bedded my little brother. How sweet, well Harry if you ever feel the urge to know what it's like with a man you know where to find me."_

_Harry reached out and grabbed Chris's hand and spitting in Wyatt's face. _

"_Chris is more of a man then filth like you could ever be."_

_Wyatt let out a scream of rage and conjured a fireball but before he could throw it Harry had already apparated Chris away. _

* * *

_They landed back in their warehouse breathing heavily and then Chris began to laugh. _

"_I can't believe you spit in his face" Harry snorted. _

"_I would do it again." Chris's face suddenly became solemn. _

"_He'll kill you for it. He won't forget he never does and next time he sees you he'll kill you."_

_Harry moved over to Chris taking his hand and leading him to sit on their bed. _

"_He probably would have anyway. Don't worry he won't find us here." Chris sighed and pulled Harry close cradling the smaller man against his chest and burying his nose in his hair. _

"_I just don't want to lose you." Chris mumbled _

"_I know trust me the feeling is mutual."_

Chris awoke with an ache in his chest. He felt like he was missing something but couldn't place it. He knew it had to do with the alternate future but had no idea what it could be. More and more he felt like something was just out of reach. There was something he felt certain he had forgotten. Something he needed to remember.

* * *

Near fatal injuries aside, Harry really enjoyed spending time with the Halliwells. Everyone was friendly and Piper's help with Teddy had been invaluable. So despite his recent experience with Wyatt and Excalibur he still made plans with Chris to come back the next Saturday to work on the wards. Harry enjoyed his time with Chris the other boy was intelligent and charming. Harry always felt at ease with Chris like he was with an old friend.

He'd had several more dreams about Chris but they were all odd and disconnected. Things happened that he couldn't understand. He considered talking it over with Hermione but worried she'd tell him something was wrong with him. So instead he put them to the back of his mind and focused on daily life. He determined not to call Chris during the week and be content to see him on Saturday.

* * *

The day after hurting Harry Wyatt talked to no one. He stayed in his room and brooded over his actions. He'd done a terrible thing and he knew it. Not only had he hurt Harry but he had cheated. In Wyatt's mind this was just as bad after all he could heal an injury but cheating left an ugly stain on his reputation. So on the second day Wyatt planned on the third day he made his way to Harry's door.

Harry looked surprised to see him but didn't seem scared or even terribly angry. In fact mostly he seemed distracted possibly because of the baby who tried to crawl out the door as soon as it opened. Wyatt caught him and swung him into his arms.

"Hey little dude, where are you headed?" Harry grimaced.

"Anywhere he can. He's just recently figured out he can go places and now he's unstoppable."

There was an awkward pause. Wyatt wished Harry would say something but knew he had to instead.

"So I'm a jerk and a cheater and kind of an ass." Harry smirked at him.

"Well yes."

"I'm also really really sorry. If that matters." Harry studied him for a long moment before slowly nodding his head.

"It matters. I hurt someone once by accident. The circumstances were different but I know what it's like to act without thinking and not be able to take it back. Thank you for apologizing."

Wyatt nodded and spent another moment teasing the baby. He couldn't believe how easy that had been. It didn't seem like enough so he spoke again.

"Let me take you and Teddy out. We'll go get lunch as penance." Harry laughed.

"That's not necessary. I'm not the type to carry grudges Wyatt you don't need to do any penance."

"But I want to. I feel terrible about what happened let me do this for you."

* * *

They stopped for food at a small take away shop before Wyatt orbed them all to Golden Gate Park. They found a deserted corner nestled into some trees and Harry transfigured a pine cone into a picnic blanket. They settled in eating lunch while Teddy enjoyed dragging his tummy through the grass and examining the bugs that crawled along the ground. Harry found himself having a good time despite his expectations as he listened to Wyatt speak of his adventures.

"So there I was tied up and blind folded nobody knew where I was and there were at least seven demons in the room. I knew I had to stall 'em so I just start talking. I don't even remember half of what I said but eventually I got them to take off the blindfold. Once it was off I was able to throw them back and get to my feet. By then Chris had figured out where I was and orbed the others in. Needless to say we took them out and that's why you'll never see a Shurnox demon this side of the equator."

"That's amazing. Is Chris usually the one to bring in reinforcements?" Harry asked he loved getting Wyatt's perspective on Chris it was completely different then anyone else and helped him understand the elusive man even better.

"Only if I get taken alone if we're together we never need reinforcements."

A whimper from Teddy caused Harry to glance at his watch. He was surprised to see it was nearly five.

"Oh wow I've got to get Teddy down for the night. I'll see you later Wyatt I had a great time."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Paige looked up as her nephew Wyatt strolled into the house with an easy smile on his face. She was surprised yesterday he'd done nothing but mope and wallow in guilt. Which she personally thought was as it should be. He had cheated and almost killed Chris's soulmate as a result. Still Harry was fine and Wyatt was family so Paige determined to get over it.

"Hey Wyatt what have you been up to today?" Wyatt grinned at her.

"Oh Aunt Paige, I went over to apologize to Harry."

"Oh that's great Wyatt. I really like Harry I take it from your happy attitude he accepted your apology?"

"Better I asked him to lunch as penance and we ended up spending almost the whole day together. I'm pretty sure he's into me even with the stabbing. I'm gonna ask him out next time I see him" Paige's mouth dropped open. This was not how things were supposed to go. Chris and Harry were meant to be together they had to be.

"I don't think you should as him out." Paige told Wyatt. He looked surprised and more than a little offended.

"What? Why not?" Paige thought fast trying to think of a reason that would deter Wyatt without giving too much away.

"Well you don't really date many guys do you and besides I think Chris may like him." Paige said. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Just because I don't usually date guys doesn't mean I can't when I feel like it. And we both know Chris never _likes_ anyone he's just not wired that way."

Paige frowned at her nephew. Nothing he said was necessarily wrong but she couldn't bare the thought of him getting hurt just because he got in the way of fate.

"I don't think you should ask Harry out. He belongs with Chris." Wyatt stared at her in obvious confusion.

"What are you talking about? Did Aunt Phoebe have a premonition?" It would have been the perfect out and Paige knew it but she couldn't risk this conversation getting back to Chris or Harry.

"I'm going to tell you a secret but you have to swear on your magic to never repeat it." Paige's tone was deadly serious and after looking at her for a moment Wyatt nodded.

"I Wyatt Halliwell Swear never to repeat the information Paige is about to tell me on pain of losing my magic." Wyatt felt the rushing of his magic making the promise binding then turned to look at Paige again. Paige took a deep steadying breath and reminded herself that while Piper had told her not to tell Chris, Wyatt had never been mentioned one way or the other.

* * *

"Do you remember when we told you about how Chris came from the future to keep you from changing evil?"

Wyatt almost snorted. Of course he remembered how could he forget something that had pretty much formed his life since he was a toddler. Instead he just nodded hoping Paige would get on with whatever revelation she felt the need to give.

"Well he didn't come alone. No that's not right he did come alone but someone followed him. _Harry_ followed him."

Wyatt gaped at her. What on earth was she talking about no one had ever mentioned or even hinted that someone else had travelled through time. Paige seemed to know what he was thinking because she quickly spoke again.

"Piper didn't want to tell you and Chris because well because we thought it would be confusing."

"I don't understand why would Harry go back in time?" Paige took a deep breath.

"Because he and Chris were lovers, Harry died the same way Chris did. He wasn't willing to face a future where they weren't together. So you can see why you shouldn't pursue Harry."

Wyatt thought for a moment before answering. Harry and Chris? Was that even really possible? He shook his head. He wasn't going to let some random alternate future affect the choices he made now.

"No I can't see it at all. Who's to say Harry isn't meant to be with me in this future? Chris and I are brother's maybe Harry chose him because I was too evil to be an option. I don't care what you say Aunt Paige Harry and I are going to be together."

Wyatt spun and walked quickly away from Paige. He was furious, he wasn't going to let Chris's stupid almost future keep him from what he wanted and what he wanted was Harry. Heck even the kid wasn't all that bad. He stormed down the hall toward his room and as he passed Chris opened his door and stepped out.

"Hey Wy, what's all that about Harry? I heard you yell his name." Chris asked. Wyatt scowled at him before an idea came to him.

"Oh nothing I was just telling Paige about our date. We went the park today it was pretty great." Wyatt watched his younger brother process this news. He almost felt guilty as Chris's face quickly went from confused concern to absolutely dejected.

"Oh well" Chris cleared his throat "That's great Wyatt. I'm going to go lay down."

Wyatt stood outside his brother's closed door feeling conflicted. He hadn't really lied because he planned to date Harry so really that wasn't lying. Not really and besides it's not like Harry and Chris were even together. No matter what Paige thought he didn't really think they were meant to be together. There was no such thing as fate after all. But no matter what he told himself as he walked toward his room the sick feeling of guilt twisting in his gut just wouldn't go away.

* * *

Author's notes: Speaking of Wyatt. I'm getting a lot of Wyatt hate via reviews and I wanted to explain my vision of him.

Wyatt is the person Snape always assumed Harry was. What I mean by this is while he is still a good person deep down he is also proud and self involved. Someone suggested that because Wyatt is mostly interested in Harry due to his power then Chris must have failed to prevent Wyatt being evil. I disagree good people want all the same things bad people do they just go about different means to get them.

Eventually the better part of Wyatt will show through. He's only human.

Also I'm totally bummed that I didn't get more reviews for my last chapter. I was really proud of it but it got hardly any love. I hope you guys like this one better!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!1

Also I have hopefully worked out the formatting issue that kept me from putting flashbacks in italics though I won't be certain until I post it.


	8. What was

**Some adult content in this chapter. Not super graphic but you've been warned.**

**Chapter 8**

_Harry screamed "Watch out" before throwing himself into the fireball that had been hurtling toward Chris. He went down hard. He didn't get back up. With a feral scream Chris ran toward the demon, plunging a dagger directly into its third eye it screamed before flaming and disappearing to nothing. Chris didn't stand there watching however instead he ran back to where Harry had fallen. _

_Harry hadn't moved and Chris was crying as he fell to his knees._

"_Harry! Harry baby Wake up. Please baby not like this-"_

"WAKE UP" Chris jolted awake, "Honey you've got to get up or you'll miss your class."

Chris tried to answer but found his throat clenched. There were tears on his face but he couldn't remember why. Something had happened something too horrible to even consider but what? He wanted to scream. At the creek of his bedroom door he looked up. His mom stood in the doorway eyeing him with worry.

"Chris Honey, are you alright?" she asked seeing his tear streaked face with obvious concern. Chris nodded slowly.

"Yeah," then clearing his throat "Yeah mom I'm okay but I'm really tired. I think I'll stay in today and get some sleep."

His mom gave him a strange look but slowly nodded her head.

"Okay but you know you can always talk to me right? About anything."

"Yeah mom I know."

He waited until she was out of the room before diving for his personal spell book. He'd written the spell almost two years ago when he'd first learned his recurring nightmares were actually memories from an alternate future. Eventually he'd decided not to use it figuring those memories could only bring him pain but now he had to know. The last few months he'd been having strange dreams that left him aching with an unknown loss and ever since meeting Harry it had become much worse. Hopefully if he focused on the sense of loss inside himself the magic would understand the question he was asking even if he didn't.

"I call upon the ancient powers

To find again the missing hours

To learn the truth of times before

When all is known I'll sleep no more"

With a thunk Chris fell back onto his bed and was lost to dreams.

* * *

_"What do you know?"_

_Chris put out his hand._

_"Come with me and I'll tell you everything. I'll help you find justice for your friends."_

_With a slow nod the other boy took it._

_Chris orbed him to his most recent hideaway. It was a small trailer located in the middle of a field somewhere in Utah. There was nothing but mountains and tall grasses for miles making it ideal for Chris's needs. Nobody could come within a mile of the place without Chris seeing them. _

_The dark haired boy let his eyes rake across the unmade bed and the food containers tossed haphazardly toward a trash can. Chris felt unaccountably embarrassed. _

"_I wasn't planning on having company." He said apologetically. The boy leveled his green eyes on him again. He'd stopped crying now and seemed to be viewing everything with a dethatched sort of indifference. Chris took a moment to examine him as well. He wore a pair of loose jean cut off shorts and nothing else. His skin was pale but had a faint tan. His hands, chest and face were all smeared in blood. _

"_I've had worse." Chris nodded for lack of anything better to do and moved to find the boy a wash cloth so he could clean the blood off._

"_Are you hurt? I have a first aid kit." Chris asked holding out the towel. The boy looked puzzled for a moment before shaking his head and taking the towel. He wiped at the blood for a moment before pausing rolling his eyes and saying._

"_Scourgify" The blood vanished from his body and the wash cloth leaving both sparkling clean. Chris tried not to stare with the blood gone Harry looked hot. Really hot, his abdomen was all firm muscles and lean lines. Chris swallowed heavily and diverted his eyes. This was so far from being the time it was almost laughable and probably a bit twisted that Chris was thinking about it now. _

"_Tell me everything."_

"_I-I'm not sure where to start." Chris replied after a long moment. The boy scowled at him. _

"_Start with why the fuck Demon's would attack Diagon Alley and how the fuck you knew about it. Then maybe follow up with whatever the hell you are because I've never seen anyone travel like that." Chris nodded ignoring the venom in the other boy's voice. He had every right to be angry after all even if his anger was misdirected at the moment. _

"_Demons attacked Diagon Alley because Wyatt Halliwell ordered it. I got a tip off from someone in Wyatt's organization and came to try and help but obviously I was too late. As far as what I am I'm an American Wiccan Witch."_

"_Wiccan's can't turn into little balls of light and travel across oceans or if they can I've been sorely misinformed."_

"_No you're right they can't. I can because my father was a white lighter." The boy let out a snort of laughter._

"_So you're an angel?" Chris shrugged._

"_Half of me anyway."_

"_Wyatt Halliwell. . .that rings a bell for me. Isn't he like a big deal Wiccan guy or something? Why would he send demons to attack Diagon Alley?"_

"_Wyatt is the King of Magic, he sent Demons to Diagon Alley to wipe out as many good witches and wizards as possible. Wyatt is trying to take over the world and he doesn't want anyone to stand in his way. He's been wiping out strongholds of good magic for months. The only reason he didn't go after England sooner is he thought your Lord Voldemort would do the job for him."_

"_How do you know so much?" The boy asked eyeing Chris with suspicion. Chris hesitated he wasn't sure how the boy would handle his relationship with Wyatt but he could tell he would be a powerful ally and that meant honesty was needed. _

"_Because Wyatt Halliwell is my older brother." He wasn't the least bit surprised to find a wand at his throat for the second time that day._

"_Your brother? If what you've just told me is true then your brother is responsible for the death of every person I've ever considered family. Give me one reason why my revenge shouldn't start with killing you." The boy's voice was deadly calm and Chris knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if Chris failed to comply. _

"_Because killing me would be doing Wyatt a favor. Do you really think if we were on the same side I'd be living here in the middle of no where?" The boy eyed him thoughtfully before nodding and lowering his wand slightly. _

"_Explain."_

_So Chris did. He told the boy all about the Charmed Ones and about Leo his White Lighter turned Elder father. He told all about the demon wars that had taken the sisters from them when he was only thirteen and the way he and Wyatt had banded together to eliminate the monsters responsible. He told about the changes Wyatt started to undergo the violence and hate he seemed to glory in. Chris explained about the fights they'd had about morality and finally explained his decision to leave. By the time he had finished night had fallen. _

"_I believe you." The boy said finally. "and I'll help you defeat Wyatt but first I have to go home."_

"_You can't! It's not safe in England for you. I don't know when or where Wyatt will attack next." _

"_That's why I have to go. There are people I need to warn besides there are things I need to pick up I should be back before daylight." The boy stood and made to leave._

"_Wait!" Chris cried and the boy glanced at him. "You never told me your name."_

"_It's Harry, Harry Potter." And with a pop he was gone. _

* * *

_So Chris waited. Daylight came but Harry didn't Chris sat in a rocking chair that was placed in the doorway of his trailer. He watched the sun come up and he waited. By noon he had still heard nothing and was really starting to worry. He never should have let Harry go alone. He began to wonder if maybe the boy had sold him out to Wyatt for protection. He didn't seem the type but you never can tell. He resolved that if the boy wasn't back by nightfall Chris would try to find him. _

_He arrived at sunset. Collapsing to the ground as soon as he arrived great heaving sobs tearing through him. Chris ran to him taking in the torn clothes and ash smeared face. He was bleeding from a small slash on his side. Chris gently touched his shoulder. _

"_Harry! What happened?" _

_Harry looked up at him his green eyes shining with grief and tears. _

"_He killed them all. The demons attacked Hogwarts, the burrow anywhere good witches and Wizards might hide. They're all dead. I tried. . . I tried to stop them but there were so many!"_

"_It's not your fault. We'll make him pay Harry. I swear it to you we'll make him pay." Chris said pulling the slightly smaller boy against his chest trying to comfort him. Slowly his sobs subsided but neither man moved. Then Harry looked up at him and Chris was caught by those green green eyes and before he really knew what was happening Harry was kissing him. _

_It was rough and desperately hungry. Chris responded almost on instinct as the other man devoured his mouth. Chris felt hands tangle and tug at his hair and his own hands began to trace along the firm abdominal muscles that had been taunting him since he'd first met Harry that morning. After several moments Chris broke away breathing heavily and Harry moved to begin biting at his neck._

"_Wait" Chris gasped "Wait stop Harry this is wrong. You're grieving. I don't want to-" Chris moaned as Harry found and pinched his nipple all while sucking his ear. "Take advantage."_

_Harry paused in his exploration of Chris's body and Chris whimpered at the loss despite himself. _

"_That's good because I fully intend to be the one taking advantage." As if to emphasize his point Harry reached down and grabbed Chris's hard cock through his jeans. Chris moaned bucking into the heat of Harry's hand and Harry grinned at him in a dark almost crazy kind of way. He moved his hand rubbing Chris's erection but staring into his eyes. _

"_Do you want to stop Chris?" Chris was having trouble thinking. It felt so good and it had been so long since he'd been with anyone. He shook his head no even as he tried to speak the opposite. _

"_You're just-"Chris gasped as Harry moved his hand again "Acting out because of your pain. I can't-" whimper "take advantage" moan "of you no matter how good it feels."_

_Harry pulled back and stared down at Chris. Chris knew he must look ridiculous laid out on the floor of his trailer staying up by his elbows. Harry's eyes were burning as he looked him making Chris flush. _

"_You're probably right. But you're hot and I want to fuck you. If it makes you feel better we can talk about my feelings after I'm done pounding you into the floor. Now I know we've just met so if that isn't something you want I can respect that. But I'm not a fucking girl you couldn't make me do a single thing if I didn't want to. So tell me Chris do you want me to fuck you?"_

_Far back in the part of his brain that was still functioning Chris knew he should say no. Harry was grieving and this wasn't a healthy way to deal with it but that part of Chris could barely be heard over the screaming need of his body. Because ever since the words 'pounding you into the floor' had left Harry's mouth Chris had been achingly hard. So instead of saying no he gave a shaky nod and then Harry was kissing him again._

_Even as they kissed Harry clumsily pulled Chris's clothes from his body tearing his shirt in the process. Chris didn't mind he was so lost in the feel of Harry's burning mouth on his skin, in the feel of soft skin stretched over hard muscle. Harry wasn't gentle but he wasn't rough either. He took his time licking and biting until Chris was a writhing mass of need begging incoherently. When Harry finally took him it felt like Chris had been waiting forever. _

_Harry started slow but quickly devolved into desperate needy thrusts. All Chris could do was take it and love it. He'd never had sex like this before, Harry seemed to focus his whole being on making Chris enjoy himself by the time Harry had finally released an earsplitting scream of pleasure and sunk down against Chris, Chris's body was shuddering from his third orgasm. _

* * *

_The demon's came at night. It had been a week since Harry had found Chris and they'd been planning together ever since at least when they weren't screwing like rabbits against every surface in their tiny trailer. It was only luck that had drawn them to go hiking that day. Harry was feeling stir crazy so they'd marched across the grassy plain where their trailer was located to hike up into the surrounding hills. Once there it occurred to Harry that he'd never actually had sex outside before. _

_They'd fallen asleep beneath a swaying tree staring up at the clouds drifting lazily through an otherwise clear blue sky. They woke to loud crashes echoing through their valley. It wasn't hard to find a good vantage to look down at their trailer. Well what was left of it anyhow several demons were still there throwing fireballs at the already flaming trailer._

"_Damn. I lost my virginity in that thing." Harry cursed. Chris turned to him._

"_What! You didn't tell me you were a virgin!"_

"_Well it's not like I was going to mention it when you were already trying to go all white knight on me."_

_Hpchhpch_

"_Okay Sanders and White you'll hit them at the entrance there should be two guards stationed there. Take them out but make a lot of noise then get the hell out. Chris and I will go around back and sneak in and destroy any artifacts we find while looking for Antigone's amulet once we have it I will apparate us out since Wyatt can follow Chris's orbs." _

_Harry's face was grim as he lay down the plan making Chris's stomach churn in worried anticipation. Wyatt collected any and all magical artifacts he could find often using them to further his own power. The amulet while fairly innocuous could be combined with a suit of armor rendering immunity from any wound inflicted by a man. If they were ever going to stop Wyatt they had too get the amulet before he located the rest of the armor. _

_Chris knew as did Harry that White and Saunders were unlikely to survive an assault on the front gate but unlike Harry they couldn't apparate out and only Chris knew the layout of the base. The other men knew this all as well and had volunteered for what they knew was likely a suicide mission. After they left to get in position Chris grabbed Harry and kissed him._

"_It's a good plan."_

"_I know."_

* * *

"_I think I'm in love with you" Harry said it so casually Chris almost didn't process the words. Harry continued cleaning the blood from his sword as if it hadn't happened. He didn't look at Chris even though he was staring. They'd found each other two months ago and had not been apart since. _

"_Good. I thought it was only me."_

* * *

_Harry screamed "Watch out" before throwing himself into the fireball that had been hurtling toward Chris. He went down hard. He didn't get back up. With a feral scream Chris ran toward the demon, plunging a dagger directly into its third eye it screamed before flaming and disappearing to nothing. Chris didn't stand there watching however instead he ran back to where Harry had fallen. _

_Harry hadn't moved and Chris was crying as he fell to his knees._

"_Harry! Harry baby Wake up. Please baby not like this-"_

_Chris reached out and pulled Harry up into his arms nearly sobbing with relief when he registered the pulse. It was too weak though and even as he sat there Chris could tell his life was dwindling away. Desperate Chris called out to the only being he knew could help._

"_LEO! Leo you selfish son of a bitch! Help PLEASE. Don't let him die LEO!"_

"_Chris! You shouldn't have called. You know Elders are no longer allowed on Earth. Wyatt cannot be allowed to overthrow the heavens."_

"_I don't care! You can't let him die he's all I have. Please heal him Please father don't let him die like this." Chris barely recognized his own voice so choked with tears and grief. In his arms Harry's breathing had become so quiet Chris wasn't sure he still was. Leo looked conflicted as he stared down at his son but finally he nodded and holding out his hand let his healing power flow._

_Within moments Harry inhaled deeply and his eyes flew open. _

"_I have to go. Do not call again Christopher."_

* * *

"_What if we ran away? Find some tropical beach and just hide there. Let Wyatt have the world. I only need you." Chris was tangling his fingers in Harry's hair as they lay in the moonlight. They lay spread out on a blanket on a beach in the forbidden zone. So named because ambient magic still lingered there even years after the Event, no one could come there even Wyatt's guards were forbidden. Harry laughed softly at him._

"_What would I do on a tropical beach? Battle lobsters and wild boar? All I know is fighting Chris."_

"_We'd have lots of sex. You're good at that too." Harry laughed out loud before quickly quieting. Just because the area was usually abandoned didn't mean they should risk being overheard. _

"_It's a good idea but we'll never do it. We're both too good we'd last a week maybe before the guilt brought us home."_

* * *

"_That was dangerous Chris. You have to give up this idea that you can talk Wyatt out of being evil. It's too late he's too far gone." Harry's tone was stern and Chris lowered his eyes not wanting to see the anger there. _

"_I just wish I understood what caused it. Our parents were good people I mean he's half angel for goodness sake! Something must have happened to turn him evil. I know he wasn't born that way." Chris knew he sounded desperate and Harry sighed._

"_You're probably right. Something probably did happen to Wyatt before you were even born that put him on this path but Chris that's the past. You have to accept that this is the world we live in."_

* * *

"_So then Dumbledore goes 'three turns should do it Ms. Granger' and leaves. I thought he was mad of course but then Hermoine pulls out a bloody time turner!"_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's this little thing that looks like an hourglass and lets you go back in time so you can change things. Hermione had been using it to go to all her extra classes."_

"_THAT'S IT!"_

"_What?"_

"_Imagine if I went back in time and stopped whatever demon turned Wyatt evil. The whole future would be like a different place."_

"_That's insane."_

"_No it's not, imagine if I went back to when I know everything was good while Wyatt is still a baby. I could help my mom and her sisters take out whatever evil thing turned Wyatt evil and Viola new future. A better future where no one has to die."_

"_Or you get lost in the past and never return. Or you change the wrong thing and things end up even worse then they are now."_

"_How could things possibly get any worse?"_

"_I don't know. You could die or not even be born or I could die! Besides this is pointless to even talk about I destroyed the Ministry's time room in fifth year."_

* * *

"_I found a ritual." Harry's face was solemn as he approached Chris a book in hand. He'd gone to Hogwarts to see what he could rescue from the library there. _

"_What kind of ritual?" Harry shifted on his feet and looked unusually nervous. _

"_Look feel free to say no okay? I just thought things are getting pretty heavy out there and we may get split up and not be able to communicate or one of us could get grabbed" Chris stood and walked over to his lover taking his hands in his._

"_Harry, take a breath" Harry did so and Chris smiled "What kind of ritual?"_

_Harry held up the book and opened it before handing it to Chris. Chris only glanced at the heading before looking back at Harry._

"_A soul binding?" Chris whispered and Harry flushed._

"_It would make it so no matter where we were another ritual could take me to you or you to me depending on who performs the ritual. The only thing is its not. . . It would be for life." Harry mumbled the last part so quietly Chris almost didn't hear him. _

"_Are you asking me to marry you?" _

"_What! No! I mean well technically this is more binding then a marriage. But like I said if you don't want to I totally understand and really it was stupid of me to even mention it. It's just . . . I found the book and I thought but no you're right. It's a crazy idea." Harry was rambling now so Chris kissed him. Pulling back he smiled warmly at the man he loved._

"_It is an insane idea. When can we start?"_

* * *

"_I'll only be gone two days. Just stay put and don't do anything stupid okay?" Harry's voice was tense and Chris thought he probably already knew what he had planned._

"_I promise Harry I won't do anything stupid."_

_Harry gave him a long searching look before nodding his head slowly. He had wanted Chris with him on this mission but the seer was known to be incredibly reclusive. They were hoping that she would see Harry because his name still held some weight in the few pockets of wizards still surviving and working for good. Harry swooped in and gave Chris a long intense kiss before pulling back and looking deep into his eyes. _

"_I love you Christopher Halliwell. Two days if you're not here when I get back know that I'll move heaven and hell to find you."_

"_I love you Harry. Be safe."_

_Chris waited two hours after Harry appararted before putting his plan into motion. Harry would be furious but if all went to plan his lover would never know. He'd find him wherever he was in the new future he created and they'd be together again. He'd meet all the people Harry only talked about late at night. All the ones who died because of Wyatt and Harry would forgive him. He had to._

Chris inhaled sharply as he woke. He found his mother standing over him her face creased in worry.

"Chris! What did you do? Nothing I did could wake you and I didn't know which spell you used! I was so worried!" Piper exclaimed. Chris could only stare blankly at his mother his mind still trying to process what he had learned. Memories of Harry's eyes, his lips, his hands his love ran through him like a monsoon of feelings. All he could think was Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry who loved him, Harry who he loved and then the crushing reality that Harry didn't remember any of it. Chris put his head on his knees and began to cry.

* * *

Author's note: Whew long chapter. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews you guys gave me! I admit I was feeling really insecure and needy now thanks to you guys I feel much better.

So I watched the super bowl yesterday. Not because I like or even understand football but because I'm an American and it's cultural. All I could think though the whole time was

Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor

Sadly I was with my family, none of whom have ever bothered to read the books and wouldn't understand.


	9. Pain

**Chapter 9**

_Candles sat in a circle around them. Harry sat facing Chris; Chris smiled at him warmly before taking the dagger laid between them and slicing across his palm. He held his hand over the cauldron allowing his blood to flow inside and handing Harry the dagger with his other hand. Harry mimicked his movements and for a moment they both sat silently the only sound was the sluggish dripping of their blood against the metal surface. Finally when there was a small glistening pool in the cauldron they removed their hands and bound them._

_Harry started the flame and began to add ingredients. A sprig from the Wiggantree, ground Alihosty leaves, the hair of a unicorn and the tears of a phoenix. Chris was silent as he watched Harry work, soon the potion was finished. They waited for it to cool before removing the bindings from their wounds and smearing the mixture across the cuts. Then they joined hands. Finally Harry spoke, his words soft and tense._

"_Last chance to change our minds. Once we do this any attempted to reject or ignore our bond will result in terrible agony and nothing will be able to separate us."_

"_I'm not changing my mind are you?" Chris asked his eyes mirrored the fear Harry was feeling and it made him breathe a sigh of relief. They were in this together. _

"_Never," Chris smiled at him again and Harry passed him the paper with the incantation. "We have to say it at exactly the same moment then it's done."_

"_On three?" Chris asked and Harry nodded._

"_One" Harry said_

"_Two" Chris replied and then together._

"_Three" They each took a deep breath and for a moment Harry met and held Chris's gaze then they began to speak. _

"_Cum his verbis animas iungenti. Unius fit duo aeternaliter vinctum. A vinculo trans tempus, vinculum trans spatium, quod mortem non potest vincere. Ubi erit amplius invicem dividi potest eas"_

Harry woke abruptly clutching his chest. He couldn't breath he felt like someone had torn him apart. It hurt so badly he couldn't even think straight. He stumbled from his bed and grabbed at his cell fumbling as he tried to remove it from its charger. He hit the first speed dial. He was in so much pain he was seeing spots in front of his eyes. The ringing of the phone was almost deafening but finally after what felt like an eternity there was a click.

"Hello,"

"Mione. . .help" he gasped before collapsing.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong? ANSWER ME!" Harry tried he really did but all his words were swallowed by his agony and it didn't take long for blessed darkness to envelope him.

* * *

Piper could only watch and worry as her youngest son sobbed. He hadn't spoken at all since waking up. He'd been unconscious all day and only the presence of his open spell book had kept her from calling in a doctor. She had called Paige who after trying to heal him had announced that he wasn't hurt only sleeping. The rest of the family was milling around downstairs and Piper knew she would have to go to them soon and let them know Chris was awake but she couldn't bear leaving her son alone.

"Chris honey, please talk to me. What happened? What spell did you use?" she asked gently rubbing circles along his back. Finally Chris looked up from his knees his eyes red rimmed and his cheeks still streaked with tears.

"I just, I never realized I had so much to lose. Not before and not even now when I thought about how I changed the future I thought it was all for the good. I didn't know." Here Chris choked again and tears began to drip from his eyes once more. Piper sighed, she wished she had told Chris from the beginning maybe it would have spared him this pain but now she knew she had to be honest.

"Is this about Harry?" Chris looked up at her abruptly.

"You know?" his voice was almost accusatory and she knew he'd be angry at her for a long time. She could only nod.

"He followed you from the future. He'd tied himself to you somehow and when you died so did he." Chris released a strangled sob.

"How could you keep this from me?"

"Well at first I didn't want to upset you. You were only seventeen and hadn't shown much interest in dating. I didn't want to confuse you by telling you you'd been involved with a boy."

"And when you met Harry?"

"I didn't want you to force something that wasn't there. I wasn't even going to introduce you but he seemed so lost and alone. He did so much for us I had to help him."

"He put up the wards didn't he? He put them up with my blood." Chris's tone was accusing but Piper only nodded.

"Yes he did."

"And you LIED you sat there and lied to me and to him."

"I'm sorry Chris it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Chris snorted and turned away.

"And now the love of my life is dating Wyatt."

* * *

"He's not." Wyatt spoke from the door looking at his brother with a worried expression. Chris stared at him. Wyatt sighed. He hated being wrong. "I lied about dating Harry. We did have lunch but it wasn't a date so much as I begged him to let me take him out to make up for attacking him. Honestly in hindsight he mostly wanted to talk about you."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Piper demanded staring at her oldest child in horror. Wyatt could only shrug as the shame of his actions crashed down around his shoulders.

"I don't know. I liked him and then Paige told me about how he was with Chris before and I just . . . I guess I wanted to prove this future really is different. I'm sorry Chris. I didn't realize how much you cared. You never seem that into dating anyway."

Before Chris could answer there was a knock on the door and moments later Melinda came rushing upstairs.

"Mom there's a lady at the door for you. She has baby Teddy with her."

* * *

Normally Hermione would have been excited to visit the famous Halliwell Manor. She knew that generations of good Wicca Witches had lived and been born here. Today however she only wanted to leave. She hoped Piper Halliwell was as nice as Harry had made her seem because she really needed someone to look after Teddy. She'd found Harry unconscious on his bedroom floor, white as a sheet. She'd used an emergency Portkey and sent him straight to St. Mungo's. She wanted to get there quickly so she could make sure the press didn't get wind of his arrival.

The bouncy teenage girl who had opened the door had run off up the stairs and left Hermoine standing in the entry way with Teddy squirming in her arms. It only took a moment for a kind looking woman with dark hair to descend the stairs closely followed by two young men about her age. One was looking tense and worried and the other looked like he'd been crying. She didn't have time to wonder however as she set her eyes firmly on the older woman.

"Are you Piper Halliwell?"

"I am." Piper responded even as she waived at little Teddy. Teddy giggled and reached for her and Hermione willingly handed him over.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I was wondering if you'd be able to look after Teddy at least until I can find someone to come pick him up. It would only be for today." Piper nodded.

"Of course but what is happening? Where is Harry?" Hermione looked at the woman for a moment before answering. Harry had told her they were good people but she always tended to be a bit less trusting than her friend. However she saw only concern in Piper's face so she answered honestly.

"Harry's in the Hospital. I'm not sure what is wrong he just collapsed this morning. He managed to call me but passed out before he could tell me what was wrong." The boy with the tear streaked face let out a gasp.

"Which hospital? Can we visit him?" He sounded so desperate Hermione looked at him closely. If she had to guess she'd say this is the younger brother. Harry had mentioned him several times with increasing fondness and she was pleased to find it wasn't one sided.

"He's in Saint Mungo's in Britain. Harry wouldn't want you to visit. He hates being in the hospital he only ever lets me and Ronald in. I'm sorry but I've really got to get going. I don't know what is wrong with Harry but I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Of course dear, Teddy will be safe here." Piper responded quickly before either of her sons could speak. Hermione hurried out the door and apparated away as soon as she was clear of the wards.

* * *

Harry jolted awake and immediately wished he was still asleep. He was still in pain though thankfully not the blinding agony of the morning. Instead he felt a dull ache located somewhere in his chest area. It made it hard to breath. The pain wasn't why he was wishing for blissful unconsciousness. No he could deal with pain; it was the look on Hermione's face that he feared.

Hermione stood next to his bed. Her face was very white and her lips were drawn into an angry line. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring down at him. The healer seemed to realize what was about to happen because he high tailed it out of the room quicker then you can say 'protego'. When she finally spoke it was in a deadly whisper which overall Harry thought was much scarier then if she had chosen to yell.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought you were _dying_ and then I get here and they tell me you've formed a _soul bond_ without bothering to tell _anyone._ Not only that but that this pain is from your own refusal to acknowledge the bond. What The Fuck."

If Harry had been in any doubt about how much trouble he was in Hermione's use of the F word let him know. His first instinct was to beg forgiveness and he did even though he wasn't really sure what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I did! I swear! Tell me how to make it right!"

"What do you mean you don't know what you did? You cannot accidentally form a soul bond Harry! It's a complicated process involving ritual blood letting and a chant which as to be spoken simultaneously while having physical contact with the other soul. If you want to make it right you'll tell me who you formed the bond with!"

"I don't know! I swear I have no idea! Don't you think I would have noticed?" Harry was desperate and tried to make the honesty show in his eyes.

"Harry what you're saying is just . . . impossible. There is no way to accidentally bind your soul it just doesn't happen." Hermione replied but Harry could tell her resolve was weakening.

"Hermione look at my life. Crazy impossible shit happens to me on a regular basis!" Hermione sighed and finally uncrossed her arms as she sat down on the bed. Inwardly Harry almost cried in relief she wasn't going to kill him today.

"Okay let's assume you did somehow beyond all logic and reason accidentally form a soul bond. Who could it be?"

"I have no idea."

"Hmm. . .Oh! I know what about Draco?"

"As in Malfoy? What the hell Hermione!" Harry cried in disgust. Hermione shrugged.

"What? You two have always had a really intense connection. You're both gay and the pain started when you moved across the globe."

"Intense connection? It's called loathing Hermione."

"Well that's my point. From almost the moment you met you've challenged each other. Nobody sets you off like Malfoy does. You're both young attractive men I really don't think it's outside the realm of possibility for you to be repressing deeper feelings. Who's to say that deep down you and he are even all that different?" Harry stared at her.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought."

"Well you asked for my help."

"No I mean you came up with that name really fast. You've thought about this before haven't you?" Hermione blushed.

"There's a thin line between love and hate Harry,"

"That is disgusting and we'll never speak of it again."

"But Harry-"

"We. Will. Never. Speak. Of. It. Again!"

Hermione scowled at him but stopped trying to argue.

"Fine! If not Draco then who?"

"I already told you! I don't know!"

"Okay well let's be logical about this what were you doing before the pain started?"

"Just sleeping!"

"And nothing strange happened? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"No! Well I mean not out of the ordinary."

"But something strange happened?"

"Kinda I mean I had a dream and. . ."

"And?"

"It may have involved blood letting but it was just a dream!"

"Tell me Everything you remember." Hermione said conjuring a pen and notepad. She leveled her steady gaze on him like he was a puzzle she was about to solve. Harry sighed and began to talk.

* * *

Author's note: First off the translation for the spell :

With these words souls unite. One becomes two eternally bound. A bond across time, a bond across space that death cannot conquer. Where there is one the other will be never again can these souls be divided

Not my most creative spell but it gets the point across.

I hope you liked this one. I know it's a bit short but I wanted to get it up tonight and I worked through dinner and then I was hungry. So I'm going to eat a sandwich instead of writing more tonight sorry.

Anyway Please review! It never ceases to inspire me and get me writing when I wake up and see all the lovely reviews you left in the night or day either. :-D


	10. Memories

A loud knocking was Chris's first sign that something might be wrong. The door swinging open almost off its hinges and the furious face of Hermione Granger was his second. She spotted him at once and pointed her wand at him even as his mother and brother rushed into the front foyer.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded staring wide eyed at the other woman.

"Your son has done something to Harry and he is going to come and undo it or face the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison!" Piper turned to Chris looking puzzled.

"Did you do something?" He quickly shook his head.

"No I swear! I would never hurt Harry. What's happening to him?" Chris asked his face earnest as he turned back to the still furious Hermione.

"Somehow Harry is part of a soul bond. A soul bond he never agreed too and all he remembers is a dream where he bound his soul to you. Now I don't know how you got in his dream or why you would do such a thing but you are coming right now to release the bond!"Chris's eyes went wide.

"I think I know what happened but I swear it wasn't on purpose!" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Explain."

"I think it's better to explain to Harry in person. It's kind of a crazy story."

"Isn't it always?" Hermione replied with a sigh before nodding her head. "Alright I'll take you to the hospital but if you try to hurt Harry or even so much as look at him in a way I don't like you'll be on the next boat to Azkaban Prison!" Now Chris didn't actually know what Azkaban was but judging by the way Hermione said it it was not someplace he wanted to become more familiar with. So he simply nodded and followed her from the house waving off his mother and brother when they tried to come along. He was worried about Harry but also excited to see him.

* * *

Harry was sitting up in bed when Hermione entered trailed by a sheepish looking Chris. As soon as he saw him the pain in his chest vanished and was replaced by a warm contentment that made Harry smile. Hermione took this reaction in with a frown while Chris smiled happily back at him. Harry couldn't help but notice the way his smile lit up the room and decided that if the soul bond couldn't be fixed he might just be okay with that.

"Harry, Chris says he can explain what happened. He wanted to tell you himself." Her tone suggested she was less than pleased with having Chris here but Harry ignored her in favor of focusing his eyes on Chris. Chris blushed and shifted uncomfortably at the attention before clearing his throat to speak.

"Okay so this is going to sound crazy but I assure you it's all true as my mom or aunts can all verify." Harry nodded his understanding he'd heard his fair share of crazy and didn't mind hearing a bit more. "So Before either you or I was born my parents met a time traveler. He came from the future in hopes of changing the past. You see he claimed that my brother Wyatt grew up to be an evil overlord who killed good witches and ruled the demons. He wanted to find and stop whatever malevolent force had turned Wyatt to evil in the first place."

"So I assume you're saying he managed it as your brother didn't seem like an evil overlord when I saw him just now." Hermione cut in raising an eyebrow at Chris. Chris nodded his agreement.

"He did. It was actually an Elder named Gideon. He believed Wyatt was too powerful and wanted to kill him apparently the trauma of that turned Wyatt evil. With the help of my parents Gideon was umm you see the man from the future was me. A different version of me who had grown up in the other future. I only found out recently but apparently a few weeks before Gideon was stopped another man followed me from the future." Chris paused and and took a deep breath as if bracing himself.

"The man who followed me was my lover from the alternate future. He had used our soul bond to follow me into the past." Hermione gasped her eyes wide and Harry looked at her curiously. She didn't speak however only gestured for Chris to continue. "That man Harry, that man was you."

For several minutes there was only silence as Harry took in the full meaning of what Chris was telling him. Not only were their souls bound together but they'd been lovers once. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"The demon attack on Diagon Alley, I've been dreaming about it for months." He said not phrasing it as a question but meaning it as one. Chris nodded.

"That's where we met. I was there to offer aid and found you covered in blood next to. . ." he trailed off and glanced at Hermione. Harry followed his gaze and swallowed heavily.

"The other dreams I've been having about California and demon fighting?" Harry asked and Chris nodded.

"All latent memories something to do with the way we travelled back in time and died in the past."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Harry demanded suddenly annoyed at the other boy.

"I didn't know. I'd been having dreams but I could never quite remember who they'd been about the next morning. My mom knew but didn't want to say anything in case I tried to push a relationship with you based on something we had in an alternate timeline. The only reason I found out is I did a spell to bring back lost memories."

"When did you do the spell?" Hermione demanded.

"This morning. I think as soon as I knew about the soul bond it kicked Harry's side into gear even though he didn't remember it."

"I want my memories back. What spell did you use?" Harry demanded.

"I wrote my own spell but it's Wiccan magic I'm not sure it's compatible but I might have a theory about another way." Chris replied. Harry nodded so Chris continued "Well the soul bond spell has an aspect that allows you to pull yourself to the other half of your soul. I think since we're together if you said it, it would pull the original you back by giving the memories."

Harry nodded "Okay let's do it. Do you have the spell?" Chris began to shake his head but Hermione spoke up.

"I have it. After you told me about the ritual in your dream I recognized it from something I read in school. Before I got Chris I stopped off and borrowed the book from McGonagall. All you have to do is read it." Harry took the slip of paper and with a shrug began to read the latin.

"Trans tempus trans spatium hoc reddit, animae ad proprium locum sit. Rursus dimidia partibus iungere nostrae."

* * *

Harry apparated as close to the seer's location as was safe. That his to say he landed in a small clearing about two miles into the Amazonian Rainforest. He'd been told to head East until he hit the river and then turn north. He expected it to take him at least a day to hike in to find her and another day to hike out again. His heart thrummed anxiously in his chest. Something about Chris had been off before he left and he was almost certain his lover was going to do something reckless while he was gone. He moved faster.

He reached the house or really more hut just as night was falling, he could tell because not a single ray of sun was shining through the thick canopy of trees above him. The hut appeared to be built of fallen wood, patched into place with mud and the roof was thatched with large leaves from the trees that surrounded it. The magic was heavy in the air surrounding the place, thick and raw it made him feel like he was forcing his way through sludge but energized him at the same time as his magic danced out to greet it like an old friend. Finally Harry stood before what he assumed was the door. It was really more a hole in the building draped over by more large leaves.

"Hello!" He called "My name is -"

"I know who you are boy! Come in I've been expecting you." The voice that echoed out spoke clear perfect english but was strained with age and disuse. Harry lifted up the leaves and peered inside. It was so dark he could make out nothing but the lamp that hung near the door. He pushed his way in.

The old woman sat on a low chair toward the back of the hut. She was old and so wrinkled she looked like the faces people sometimes carve out of apple cores and leave to dry. She was dressed in the same leaves that thatched her roof and her long wrinkled arms were smeared with mud. Her skin was brown and wrinkled everywhere. Her hair was black and tangled with mud, sticks and bits of grass. A rather large bug appeared to be crawling unconcerned up her leg.

Harry stood awkwardly even though he himself wasn't tall he had to crouch to keep his head from brushing the top of the hut. The old woman looked up at him crinkling her coal black eyes.

"What have you brought me?" Harry quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out three bottles of Firewhiskey quickly resizing them to their normal size. The old woman rubbed her hands together greedily as she eyed the bottles.

"Oh you are a good lad be a dear and conjure an old seer a mug will you dear?" Harry did so and poured the old woman a glass. Instead of handing it to her he held it just out of reach.

"You know why I'm here. I need a prophecy or some information about what will help us stop Wyatt Halliwell before it's too late." Harry said his voice firm, the old woman waved him off.

"Didn't I already tell ya I know who you are? Doesn't it then stand to reason I know what you seek? Give me my drink and I'll tell you the future." Harry relented and handed the mug to the old woman who guzzled it greedily. When she was finished she released a hearty burb. Grabbing a stick she walked over to her fire pit and began to poke around in the embers.

"Let's see my boy, let's see what the fire tells."

"Faster is better, every second lost is a second Wyatt grows stronger. We have to act before it's too late!"

"Oh my dear it's already too late," the woman responded calmly as she stared into the flames. Suddenly the fire sparked and roared to life. The old woman drew back with a gasp.

"It changes! Even as we speak the future shift's and twists. Your beloved will die for this." As the old woman spoke her voice changed and when she met Harry's eyes her own had gone from black to pure white. Her words echoed in Harry's ears.

'Your beloved will die for this'

He jumped up backing away from the old woman.

"What do you mean?! What are you talking about? How can I fix it?!" He screamed lunging forward suddenly and grasping her by the arms. The woman only shook her head.

"There is a price for all things. The future will change. Your beloved will die." Harry released her wide eyed and horrified.

"No. . .You're wrong. . .I'll stop it," Harry stood and apparated out of the Seer's wards and back to their warehouse.

"Chris! Chris!" Harry screamed running into their room.

"He's not here," Harry turned quickly to face Wyatt his wand drawn. The other man was leaning casually against the wall watching Harry with amusement. Harry clenched his teeth

"What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Harry I'm hurt! Chris is my brother how could you think I would hurt him?" Wyatt walked closer "You on the other hand I have no problem hurting. So I want you to think carefully before you answer my next question, Where. Did. Chris. Go?"

Harry straightened his shoulders and smirked at him. Wyatt didn't have Chris and if Wyatt couldn't find him that meant he hadn't been captured by the enemy.

"China," he replied smugly but just as he moved to Apparate something grabbed him. Demons materialized on either side of him, grasping his wrists and bending them back painfully. Harry loosened his grip on his wand for a fraction of a second but it was enough for Wyatt to call it to him. Harry still had the Elder Wand but it was hidden strapped to his leg and he couldn't get to it. He struggled fruitlessly before deciding to conserve energy for a better thought out attempt. Meanwhile Wyatt toyed with Harry's wand managing to force some of his wiccan magic through it but he only managed some minor levitation before the wand exploded.

Harry winced back as the shards of wood burning from the sparks flew into his face and scraped at his arms. The demon goons holding him laughed stupidly reminding Harry of Hogwarts. The pain of everything Wyatt had taken cut through him and Harry couldn't resist lashing out. Kicking his feet he managed to swing up and land a kick to Wyatt's chest that sent him stumbling back. Unfortunately the demon's held tight causing both his wrists sharp twisting pains.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Harry cried struggling harder to get free and forcing his magic through his skin to burn the monsters holding him. One let out a surprised yelp and released his arm and Harry quickly turned to knock the other. Suddenly there was a sharp pain to the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

When Harry came too he was tied to a wall. Luckily his feet touched the ground but he was still stretched with his arms tied to a hook above his head. His head was pounding and a sharp pain when he leaned backwards told him he'd been hit from behind. He let out a sigh. He had his other wand and he didn't appear to have been searched which was odd he supposed the protections on his armor had been more than the demon's wanted to deal with. Or perhaps Wyatt was leaving him with means of escape in the hopes of following him? Harry would have to be careful.

Harry was kept in the room for three days. He assumed he was in some sort of basement or possibly an underworld jail he couldn't be sure but he saw no one for those first days. On the fourth day Wyatt returned.

"Hello Harry, I trust they've kept you comfortable." Harry rolled his eyes at the non witty bad guy banter and remained silent. "Yes well tell me where my brother has gone Harry and you can go home to your warehouse and continue to fight the good fight."

"He went to L.A." Harry replied

"What's in Los Angeles?" Wyatt asked.

"He's hoping to get a role in a movie. Chris was born to be a star don't you think?" Harry grinned and didn't stop even when Wyatt hit him hard across the face.

"Very Well Harry we'll talk again soon." Wyatt left the room without looking back.

The next day Harry saw a guard. He walked into the cell, unhooked Harry and handed him a small plate of food and a dixie cup of water. He stood and watched as Harry scarfed the beef jerky and carrots. When Harry was finished he was allowed to pee in the corner the whole time under his guards watchful eye then he was hooked back to the wall.

It continued on like that for what seemed like ages. Harry was fed every other day after that but always under the watchful eye of his guard. Wyatt visited once a week demanding answers and getting none. He tried a variety of painful methods to extract more information but got nowhere. Harry could tell Wyatt was becoming increasingly tense and frustrated and Harry wondered if things were already starting to change in the outside world. Occasionally Wyatt would have Harry taken to him instead of coming to Harry's cell.

These were the times Wyatt tried to charm him with expensive food and promises of riches and power. Harry wondered why Wyatt bothered as he never seemed the least bit surprised by Harry's disdainful rejection of his offers. It was after one such outing that Harry's chance for freedom finally presented itself. His regular guard was missing and the new one seemed not to be up on the rules because he dumped Harry onto the floor and left the room.

Harry held still for a long time while he contemplated his options. He knew this was likely a trick so Wyatt could follow him. If he didn't go to Chris Wyatt could always recapture him. Harry wasn't certain where Chris had gone but the very fact that he hadn't come for him told Harry he was far away. He suspected Chris's time travel obsession had finally won out and Chris had gone back to change things. That would also explained constant strain he seemed to feel on his soul as their bond was forced to stretch back before either of them existed.

When no one had come after an hour Harry began to twist and move carefully so as to make as little noise as possible. After several quiet moments Harry had his wand in hand. The first thing he did was cast several powerful cleaning charms on himself and his armor. Being held in captivity for who knows how long was not exactly conducive to hygiene and he didn't want to see Chris for the first time in months covered in filth. Once he was clean and still alone Harry used his wand to uncover a hidden bracelet on his wrist.

It was a simple piece of ribbon with a tiny vial hanging from it. Written neatly on the ribbon was the spell that would pull him to Chris. All he had to do was break the vial say the spell to pull him to Chris. Harry quickly broke the vial and began to read.

* * *

Harry awoke gasping and sobbing. Chris was next to him.

"Breathe Harry just Breathe."

* * *

Author's note: The long awaited update! I promise not to let it go so long next time. Life got crazy busy for a minute there but everything has mellowed out again and all is well.

Please Review Lots I'm out of practice and particularly insecure about this chapter. Let me know your thoughts! The translation for the return spell is : Across time across space return this soul to the proper place. Divided from the other half unite our souls once more.


	11. All Over again

Harry clung desperately to Chris as his mind tried to reconcile the new memories alongside the ones he already had. It took several minutes for his mind to come to terms with the idea that Chris was there with him and that everything was okay. Slowly he was able to steady his breathing and soon found himself back in St. Mungo's his head resting against Chris's chest as Chris continued to rub soothing circles on his back. He looked up and met Hermione's concerned eyes and was overcome with the need to touch her and make sure she was real and not dead.

"Hermione," he cried reaching out his hand and she rushed over taking it. Her hand felt warm and real in his own but he couldn't help touching her face and hair just to be certain.

"I watched you die." he told her Chris moved back and allowed Harry the space he needed to pull Hermione close and bury his face in her hair.

"Oh Harry!" was all Hermione could say as she took over gently rubbing Harry's back "So it's all true? You changed the future?" she asked but Harry shook his head.

"No Chris changed the future, I just followed him."

"And your souls are really bound?" Harry nodded into her hair before pulling back and turning his eyes to Chris who was watching them anxiously.

"You're such an idiot Chris." Harry told him holding out his hand. Chris took it tentatively.

"I know but I did save the future if that counts for anything." Harry couldn't fight the smile that spread across his cheeks. This was Chris, his Chris.

"God I missed you so much and I didn't even know it." he pulled the other man toward him and kissed him passionately. Chris made a surprised noise before surrendering and allowing himself to relax against Harry's body. The kiss became more intense and only the sound of Hermione very pointedly clearing her throat separated them. Harry blushed and sent her an apologetic look. Suddenly Chris laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've just realized, that was our first kiss." the thought made Harry laugh as well. He tugged Chris too him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Just think we can do all our firsts over again!" Chris nodded eyes sparkling in a way Harry had only seen once or twice in their other future. Chris had never seemed this happy before.

"And we get to do all the things we couldn't before. I can't wait to take you on a real date!"

"Like with dinner and no demon killing?" Harry asked with a laugh. Chris nodded and then it shifted to a smirk.

"I mean we could still kill demons sometimes. As I recall you always looked really sexy when fighting evil."

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Totally but we'll have to be careful. Remember I have Teddy to think of now, is that going to be a problem?" Harry asked his grin suddenly fading. His life was different now in a lot of ways he couldn't just jump into a relationship with Chris because it wouldn't just affect him. Chris shook his head quickly.

"No definitely not. I love you Harry! Our souls are literally bound together Teddy is important to you and that makes him important to me. Don't start to worry we already know we're perfect for each other." Chris told him firmly and Harry's smile returned.

"Harry I hate to interrupt but you two are so sweet it's making my teeth hurt. Since you're no longer rejecting the bond I really think we should leave before the papers find out you're here."

* * *

When Chris orbed into the living room grinning broadly with Harry in his arms Wyatt knew what had happened. Beside him his Aunt Phoebe who claimed to be visiting but was really just waiting to see what happened let out a squeal.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" She told them quickly embracing Chris then Harry "Welcome to the family!"

Harry laughed and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you Phoebe," Harry told her as he spoke his eyes scanned the room and Wyatt couldn't help but wince as his eyes fell on him and flickered with fear.

"I'm not evil!" He said quickly "I know I attacked you and I know I was evil in the past or future or whatever but I swear that's not me."

Harry nodded slowly. He stepped away from Phoebe and toward Wyatt and he couldn't help but flinch back. He had no idea how the other future had been even Chris only had a vague idea based on his dreams but he knew he must have been pretty bad for Chris to die trying to stop him. To Wyatt's great surprise Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I know you're not evil Wyatt." Harry spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear and Wyatt felt himself relax.

"You're not scared of me?" Wyatt asked the smaller man but Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"I spent several months with evil Wyatt. You don't even resemble him I promise." Wyatt felt a rush of relief through his whole body. Ever since he'd learned about Chris changing the future there had been a small niggling doubt. A part of himself that couldn't help but wonder if Chris had failed. If deep down he was still evil and would one day it would surface and innocent people would be hurt.

There was no one to ask because no one remembered evil Wyatt. His parents had only ever had Chris's word for it and Chris himself couldn't actually remember anything detailed about the alternate future. Though he suspected that had changed because Chris was nodding in agreement with Harry's statement.

"Thanks" Wyatt said his voice shaking as Harry stepped back to Chris's side. "So what happens now?"

He watched as Chris and Harry exchanged a look both still smiling broadly before Chris answered.

"Now we fall in love all over again."

The End

* * *

Author's note: I know this chapter is short but there wasn't much left to say. I've never been great with endings so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. I may and probably will do an epilogue I'm also toying with the idea of writing a one shot lemon which I will likely post on Archive Of Our Own. If I do I promise to update and let you know.

Anyway I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I honestly think it may be one of if not the best thing I've ever written and I'm really proud of it. I hope you all enjoyed it too!

And lastly because my author's notes wouldn't be the same without saying it. . . .REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
